¿incesto o amor?
by goldentruth97
Summary: ¿que pasa cuando dos hermanos se enamoran estarían dispuestos a pelear o un duro camino sera suficiente para separarlos este es un taikari va a haber incesto asi que si no les gusta o les parece ofensivo no lo leean
1. El nacimiento de un sentimiento

**¿Incesto o Amor?**

Cap 1 el inicio de un sentimiento

(Diario de Hikari Yagami)

Aún recuerdo cuando era pequeña, mi vida era perfecta tenia mis padres cariñosos y un hermano que siempre me cuidaba porque yo sufría de una grave enfermedad que a cada momento me afectaba pero era feliz pensé que mi vida sería simple hasta que un día la aventura llego, mi hermano en aquellas épocas con 11 años regreso repentinamente con un digimon así todo cambio conocí a mi mejor amiga gatomon fui al digimundo con mi hermano donde demostró que siempre estaría hay para mí, después de tres años a viví más aventuras con otros amigos, y de esto ya ha pasado un año.

Mi hermano la persona más importante en mi vida era quien más me cuidaba pero por culpa de mis padres comenzamos a separarnos bueno mis padres y unos raros sentimientos que empezaron a emerger en mí desde que era muy pequeña y pensé que si me alejaba de él los perdería y podríamos volver a ser los mismos pero no, ya después de muchos sucesos me di cuenta de que nada sería lo mismo pues quien diría que estos sentimientos serian el inicio de un camino de amor, dolor, peleas, sufrimiento pero terminaría en lo mejor de mi vida.

Todo comenzó una tarde calurosa de verano cuando estaban por acabar las vacaciones y yo iba a entrar a la secundaria de mi hermano…

-Oye hermano

-Dime Kari

-Es muy difícil la secundaria

-na solo relájate y as lo mismo que yo

-te refieres a sacar 7, reprobar una que otra materia y sobornar al maestro para pasar

-si exactamente

-hay hermano a diferencia tuya yo no bajo de 9

-si pero a diferencia tuya yo si me divierto y tengo muchos amigos

(Estaba por responderle cuando mi mama nos habló para ir a comer, durante la comida ella nos dijo que saldría con papa durante unos días (algo que hacían seguido desde que ya no me enfermaba) que mi hermano estaba a cargo cuando se iba a burlar mi mama le dijo que me tenía que llevar a comprar todo lo que necesitara para mi regreso a la escuela, yo no quería pasar tiempo a solas con él ya que sufría mucho teniéndolo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos)

-mama no crees que ya estoy lo suficientemente grande como para ir a comprar por mi cuenta

-si no te gusta pasar tiempo conmigo pues vete sola

-claro que no….pero

-si no quieres no voy y asunto arreglado

-no claro que quiero que vengas

-pero creo que yo no quiero

-por favor por mi

-está bien vamos

(Pasó la noche y como dijeron mis padres se fueron desde muy temprano solo escuche como se despidieron de mí y como salían de la casa, como eran vacaciones me desperté tarde y con energías renovadas me levante y fui a la cocina donde vi a mi hermano cocinando un desayuno que se veía rico, que recuerdos me trae justo como cuando era pequeña y todas las mañanas él se despertaba antes que yo para prepararme el desayuno además de cuando me enfermaba y me llevaba el desayuno a la cama además de quedarse junto a mi todo el día, pero todo cambio cuando entro a la secundaria ya que no tenía tiempo además que como comencé a sentirme atraída por el prefería no quedarme a solas con él por eso me iba desde temprano y volvía tarde todo para evitar un sentimiento que me tenía apresada, estaba tan concentrada recordando la última vez que desayunamos juntos que no note que el ya llevaba un tiempo observándome hasta que el me hiso reaccionar)

-kari

-Sí sí que sucede hermano

-Nada llevas hay parada sin decir nada desde hace rato y ya me dio miedo

- lo siento es que recordaba que ya tenía tiempo que no cocinabas para mí (le dije con un tono de reproche para que no notara que sentía culpa)

-si bueno como ya tiene tiempo que no estábamos solos porque siempre que nuestros padres salen tú te vas a otro lado y regresas muy tarde

-lo dices como si estuvieras enojado

-de que me debería de enojar si tienes razón ya estamos grandes y no podemos pasar todo el tiempo juntos como cuando éramos niños, ahora hay esta tu desayuno come y nos vamos a comprar tus cosas si

(Cuando dijo esto salió enojado de la cocina me quede pensando que había sido mi culpa convertí un buen rato con mi hermano en un desayuno solitario todo por este sentimiento incorrecto y mi falta de valor para decirle o que siento, tras acabar de comer me dirigí a mi cuarto a vestirme pero se me hizo raro no ver a mi hermano que salió de la cocina, así que me acerque a su cuarto y vi algo que tenía mucho tiempo de no ver mi hermano sentado en su cama a punto de llorar con una foto entre sus manos, me sentí mal por él ya que no me gustaba verlo llorar alguien tan fuerte y valiente como el de verdad debe de estar sufriendo para verlo en estas condiciones, no sabía de qué era la foto y ni siquiera le iba a preguntar solo vi que se paró a guardarla antes de que me viera me fui a mi cuarto y mientras me vestía decidí reconfortar a mi hermano dándole un gran día además de ser una forma de pedir disculpas por haberlo hecho enojar y por el delicioso desayuno que me preparo, cuando termine de vestirme Salí de mi cuarto y lo encontré viendo televisión así que le puse una cara feliz lo tome dela mano y caminamos hasta el centro comercial, donde fuimos de tienda en tienda comprando lo necesario para este nuevo año escolar entre mochilas libretas lápices y lapiceros de diferente marca pasaron cerca de dos horas, cuando terminamos vi que él seguía algo molesto así que cuando nos íbamos del centro comercial decidí llevarlo al lugar que más le gusta en este centro comercial, la tienda de deportes el me vio con cara de emoción y sorpresa)

-Kari que hacemos aquí

-como esta tarde me has acompañado sin quejarte y sin apresurarme yo te acompañare a comprar todo lo que necesites para tu próxima temporada

-es enserio

-claro que si el capitán de futbol no puede usar las mismas cosas del año pasado

-muy bien entonces vamos

(así que me tomo de la mano y me llevo en una búsqueda interminable de tenis, calcetas, espinilleras y hasta unos nuevos googles ya que los otros se los había dado a Davis a decir verdad ahora comprendía los clásicos chistes de los novios que esperaban a sus novias mientras compran ropa y aunque era algo aburrido para mí el verlo así de feliz me hacía sentir bien, ver esa sonrisa que me transportaba a cuando ganaba sus partidos y me decía que cada gol me lo dedicaba a mí pero creo que yo quería algo más que sus goles yo lo quería a el)

-te pasa algo kari

-no nada

-está bien dime cuales compro estos Adidas o estos Nike

-aaaaaa…..los verdes

-estos

-si

-está bien sigamos

(Paso más de una hora hasta que acabo de comprar todo y cuando termino me miro y me dijo)

-Oye Kari gracias por acompañarme la verdad me he divertido hoy

- si yo también

-Quieres ir a comer algo yo invito

-si vamos

(Fuimos a un restaurante que frecuentábamos desde niños cada vez que veníamos al centro comercial nos la pasamos platicando y riendo hasta que en un momento puso cara seria para empezar a hablar)

-oye Kari….yo…..lamento lo de esta mañana

-no hermano, fue mi culpa por molestarte después de todas las molestias que te tomaste

-no Kari fue mi culpa me comporte muy mal como un niño que se siente abandonado

-¡Abandonado! (Le dije extrañada por su comentario)

-si veras desde hace unos años no has notado que nos hemos distanciado ya no somos como éramos antes ya no pasamos días enteros juntos, ya no vemos la tele hasta dormirnos, solo somos dos tipos que se saludan cuando se ven, se despiden cuando se van a dormir y eso si se encuentran

(En su cara se veía algo de tristeza, de enojo pero más que nada de dolor y lo comprendía ya que en parte era mi culpa)

-hermano(es lo único que pude pronunciar ya que no sabía que decirle no tenía el valor para decirle la verdadera razón de que me distanciara durante estos últimos 3 años, no le podía decir que había comenzado a tener sentimientos más que fraternales hacia él, que me sentía mal a su lado sin poder decirle que lo amo más que a nada en esta vida que quería pasar toda mi vida con él, que sin el mi vida no tenía sentido, que no podía tener novio porque nadie era como él y cada vez que lo intentaba solo podía imaginar que estaba con él, que me dolía saber que mi amor era prohibido y erróneo pero que no me importaba lo que me importaba era que mi amor podía no ser correspondido lo que acabaría con mi vida que por eso prefería estar no estar con él y tratar de suprimir esos sentimientos inútilmente ya que cada vez que lo veía me enamoraba cada vez más, así que solo lo abrase en silencio esperando que pasaran los años y tal vez de alguna forma lograra superar estos sentimientos)

-lo siento no quería perturbarte (me dijo al oído y sentí una gota de agua en mi mejilla sabía que no solo yo estaba llorando)

(Tras un rato soltamos el abrazo pero ya no tenía una cara de tristeza se le notaba que había llorado pero ahora estaba feliz lo que mi hizo feliz a mí también, acabamos de comer y salimos del centro comercial, fuimos a casa durante el camino no dijimos nada del tema anterior, al llegar a casa el se sentó a ver la tele, yo por mi parte me dirigí a mi cuarto para acomodar mis cosas pero antes de que pudiera girar hacia el corredor mi hermano me pidió que dejara sus cosas en su cuarto yo acepte y las lleve dejándolas sobre su cama cuando me disponía a salir recordé la foto que vi esta mañana así que la busque, estaba en su cajón en una libreta algo viejita, no pude evitar derramar una lagrima ya que en ella salíamos los dos en un parque yo tenía como 9 y el 11 al reverso de esta foto decía siempre a tu lado estaré, esto me puso a pensar en lo que dijo mi hermano sobre que nos habíamos separados y decidí que no era justo que el sufriera por algo que yo sentía así que tome mi chamarra y fui con él dispuesta a recuperar el tiempo que perdí durante estos tres años)

-¡vamos!

-¿vamos?

-no me dijiste hace rato que no salíamos juntos vamos apenas son la 5:00

-está bien pero adónde vamos

-solo sígueme

(Fuimos a muchos lugares que frecuentábamos cuando éramos pequeños, el viejo parque, la sala de juegos, etc donde compartimos risas y emociones además de un gran peluche que mi hermano gano para mí y aunque me dolía tanto estar tan cerca de el valía la pena por verlo feliz, ya de noche regresamos a casa tras un largo día)

-gracias Kari

-de que hermano

-Gracias por salir conmigo me recordó mucho cuando éramos niños

-no te preocupes, además gracias por este peluche

-no fue nada era de tirar penales y yo soy muy bueno

-lo sé, eres el mejor

-espero que volvamos a salir otro día

-claro pero solo si te portas bien te saco a pasear de nuevo

-jajaja que graciosa

-pero bueno ya es noche así que hasta mañana hermano te quiero

(Había sido un buen día todo había marchado de forma normal hasta que cuando estaba por llegar a mi cuarto él me dijo)

-hasta mañana Kari te amo

(Fue lo último que escuche antes de que cerrara su puerta mientras yo me quede pasmada por lo que había dicho me fui a mi cuarto y me puse a pensar en sus palabras las habrá dicho de verdad, acaso seria cierto que sentía lo mismo que yo, me confundí más mientras seguía pensando pero no conseguí ninguna respuesta hasta que me quede dormida pensando en lo bello que sería si lo que mi hermano me dijo fuese cierto)


	2. El otro lado de la moneda

Cap 2 el otro lado de la moneda

(Diario de Taichí Yagami)

-te amo Kari

(que acabo de hacer, porque demonios le dije eso y porque tuve que encerrarme de inmediato en vez de fingir que no pasaba nada, perfecto Tai eres un gran idiota por fin habías logrado que ella volviera a pasar un día contigo y lo arruinas con ese comentario que la pudo haber espantado, tu muy bien sabes que no puedes hablar de tus sentimientos con nadie y en especial con ella, pero ahora que lo pienso si me pase hoy ¿por qué le gritaste? si no solo ella se alejó de ti tú también te alejaste de ella por culpa de este estúpido sentimiento de culpa por amarla, amarla y saber que ella tal vez no sienta lo mismo, que no soy el escogido del valor no debería tener ese valor para ir con ella abrazarla y decirle que la amo que nunca la dejare sola que por ella estoy dispuesto a luchar contra todo y todos que no me importa lo que el mundo diga de nosotros pero no, no puede ser solo me importa que dirás tú, me aceptaras me rechazaras y nunca te volveré a ver creo que eso último es lo más probable y es un riesgo que no puedo correr, por eso me mantengo callado en sufrimiento esperando que estos sentimientos se vallan pero es imposible llevo años luchando pero cada vez que la veo sonreír no puedo evitar enamorarme cada vez más por eso no puedo hacer más que callar y verte hacer tu vida aunque sea sin mí lo que me destruye lentamente al imaginar que algún día el amor de mi vida, mi luz se terminara yendo con cualquier otro tipo que jamás la va a amar como yo que la amo con locura, mi mientras me imagino mi vida sin ti y lo dolorosa que va a ser llega el momento en que me quedo dormido sueño contigo que somos felices y que nada nos va a separar, fue una noche placentera de sueños ya al día siguiente me desperté feliz pero de inmediato me desanime pensando en que podría pasar con Kari acaso estaría enojada por lo sucedido o solo lo olvidaría lo que le dije no sé cómo me arme de valor y me dirigí a la sala para encararla pero ella aún no estaba despierta por lo que fui a su cuarto donde estaba ella, me le quede observando se veía tan dulce era mi ángel de la luz que yo cuidaría ante cualquier cosa y contra cualquiera que me la quisiera arrebatar, me le acerque poco a poco viendo su hermosa sonrisa y en especial esos hermosos labios que eran mi delirio pero que jamás podrían ser míos por un momento perdí la razón y me dirigí a besarla solo me odiaba por hacerle eso mientras estaba dormida y me preocupaba que ella se pudiese despertar ya que no sabría que explicación darle para lo que estaba haciendo pero justo cuando estaba por besarla hizo un gesto como si fuera a despertar por lo que me contuve y solo la bese en la frente para después irme a preparar el desayuno ya que el de ayer no lo pudimos comer juntos por mi culpa, paso cerca de media hora hasta que la vi entrar a la cocina se le notaba que se acababa de despertar y tras darme los buenos días la invite a desayunar ella acepto con una sonrisa y así desayunamos solos los dos después de mucho tiempo, pero aún me preocupaba lo del día anterior)

-oye Kari

-si hermano que te pasa

-sé que ya me disculpe ayer pero lamento lo que te dije de que me habías abandonado

-no te preocupes

-es que no fue tu culpa yo fui quien te abandono le hice más caso a mis amigos, al futbol y a las fiestas que a ti por eso nos separamos tanto y cundo me di cuenta ya era tarde tú ya tenías tus amigos y tu vida separada de mi

-no hermano esto no es ni tu culpa, ni mía solo es algo que le pasa a la mayoría de los hermanos pero lo importante es que aún nos queramos y que no importa que tanto nos separamos si siempre podemos contar con el otro

(Solo la mire asombrado ya que no sabía que mi hermana hubiese crecido tanto en estos años y que ahora fuera tan independiente y tan inteligente)

-además querido hermano ya que lo hablamos podemos intentar pasar más tiempo juntos tal vez no como cuando éramos niños pero podemos planear algo, olvidar a los amigos un día y pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos

-tienes razón tratare de dejar mis distracciones y podemos pasar más tiempo juntos, más ahora que vamos a ir a la misma escuela

(Ante esto solo me sonrió y la verdad me puse feliz ya que ella no solo había olvidado el incidente de ayer si no que me había propuesto pasar tiempo con ella que era lo que yo más anhelaba aunque me doliese)

-entonces dime ¿quieres hacer algo esa tarde?

-mmmmmmm….creo que

(Justo cuando iba a responderme sonó el teléfono y ella contesto se le noto una expresión de enojo al contestar)

-hermano es matt

(Me dio el teléfono y matt me saludo mientras Kari me observaba muy pendiente de lo que le decía)

-Matt ¿qué quieres?

-Ven a mi casa para planear algo para el regreso a clases que se acerca

-¿a tu casa ahorita?

(Kari escucho esto y puso cara de desilusión, pensé en lo que habíamos acordado hace pocos momentos lo de olvidar a los amigos un día, además de que prefería pasar el día con mi amada que con matt por lo que me negué rotundamente)

-no hoy no es un buen día sabes matt, mejor otro día además aún tenemos unas semanas para el regreso a clases

(Cuando Kari escucho esto se puso feliz, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo que se iría a cambiar para salir)

-está bien Tai te comprendo te hablo después

(Así que en menos de media hora ambos estuvimos listos para salir pasamos todo el día fuera fuimos al parque donde nos sentamos a disfrutar de un helado y cuando estábamos dispuestos a ir a nuestro siguiente destino oí una voz muy familiar)

?: Entonces esto era más importante que planear nuestra broma anual de cada año

(Al darme vuelta visualice a ese chico rubio tomado de la mano de la chica pelirroja que desde el día después de la derrota de BelialVamdemon se volvieron novios cosa que me hiso muy feliz a mí pero de verdad eran a quienes menos me quería encontrar en estos momentos y por la sonrisa fingida de Kari ella tampoco le complacía verlos)

sora: hola Kari, hola Tai

Tai: valla que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí

Matt: no cambies el tema yo que pensé que etarias en algo importante pero no estás aquí paseando tranquilo y feliz de la vida con tu hermanita

Sora: se puede saber de qué hablan ustedes dos

Tai: nada sora, solo que tu noviecito se pone celoso de que preferí pasar mi día con mi dulce hermanita que con el

Matt: eso no es cierto me molesta que me hallas mentido

Tai: yo en que momento te mentí si nunca te prometí nada además tu sabes que primero está mi hermana y luego los demás

Matt: ya búsquense un cuarto

Sora: un minuto matt fue por eso que me llamaste de la nada solo porque Tai no quiso pasar el día contigo

Matt: no….claro…que no

Sora: eso soy tu plato de segunda mesa

Matt: no nada de eso

Kari: creo que lo mejor será irnos

Tai: creo que si…..nos vemos luego

Sora: a si los veo luego…contéstame matt

(Me fui riendo al ver los problemas que le cause a mi amigo solo por abrir la boca de más pero estoy seguro que los resolverán ya que son el uno para el otro, después de eso invite a Kari a comer algo a lo que ella acepto sin dudarlo pero durante el viaje se le notaba muy callada y algo preocupada, así que al llegar al establecimiento tuve que platicar con ella)

-Kari te sucede algo has estado muy rara desde el parque

-no, no me sucede nada

-dime sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa

-prometes no enojarte conmigo

-sabes muy bien que nunca me enojaría contigo

-muy bien….es que estuve pensando sobre la relación de sora y matt..yyy

-¿y qué sucede con ellos?

-dime te duele que sora haya elegido a matt

(Bueno con ella eran como 10000 las personas que me preguntaban lo mismo y la respuesta siempre ha sido un rotundo no ya que en mi corazón solo está grabada la palabra "Hikari" y por su pregunta solo me pude reír)

-de que te ríes si es algo muy serio lo que te estoy preguntando

-hay Kari, no me rio de tu pregunta me rio de que han sido como 10000 las personas que me preguntan eso

-pero dime cuál es tu respuesta

-claro que no me duele ya que ellos son mis mejores amigos y verlos felices me hace feliz

-pero…y sora

-¿que con ella?

-no te gusta

-no…..nunca me ha gustado la quiero es mi mejor amiga pero eso es todo

-y que hay de aquel mail que le mandaste el día que ataco diaboromon

-bueno eso fue porque cierta niña linda me distrajo y lo mando sin consultarme

-quieres decir que yo mande el mail

-efectivamente…..yo iba a escribir otra cosa pero tu mandaste el mail equivocado causándome problemas

(Ante lo que le dije se le noto un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas)

-¿porque te sonrojas?

-es que yo pensaba que amabas a sora y al darme cuenta de que fue mi culpa pues me da mucha pena

-no tienes por qué apenarte es un error que le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera pero lo importante es que ya lo aclaramos

-creo que si

-entonces en resumen no me molesto que sora eligiera a matt, de echo me molestaría más que tu tuvieras novio

(Por que dije eso último, ahora ella no deja de verme como me libro de esto)

-enserio y porque

-porque…..yo te…porque tú eres mi hermanita y me duele verte crecer

-a conque era eso

-sí que más seria

-creo que si…te puedo preguntar algo mas

-claro lo que quieras

-tú estás enamorado de alguien

-claro que si

(Al decir esto creí oí como si alguien golpeara la mesa por abajo y vi una rara expresión en mi hermana)

-y se puede saber quién es ella

-es….es…..alguien que tú conoces

-yo la conozco

-mejor que nadie

-no se quien sea

-entonces piénsalo y tal vez algún día lo sepas

-no es justo dime quien es

-lo siento

(se enojó conmigo en un principio pero después de un rato haciendo bromas y jugando con la comida me volvió a sonreír , no podía creer que casi se lo dije 2 veces y al final termine dándole una pista para que lo averiguara pero estoy seguro que lo va a olvidar, al terminar de comer nos dirigimos a casa en el camino pasamos a comprar unas películas)

-ya te decidiste

-si quiero esta

-como me los suponía una romántica

-si te molesta….

-no solo digo

-además por lo que veo compraste tu clásica película de terror

-sí, se llama "Freddy vs Jasón"

-no te cansas de ver sangre sin coherencia

- si bien que te gustan

-claro que no recuerdas cuando vimos la de "eso" cuando solo tenía 6 años recuerdas lo que paso

-te refieres a que no te quisiste bañar sola durante 3 años

-sí y no sé qué me puede pasar ahora que veamos esta película

-pero que no me dijiste que ya estabas grandecita

-si pero….

-además estarás conmigo y te prometo que nada te va a pasar

-muy bien compra tu película

(llegamos a casa hicimos algo que solíamos hacer cuando éramos niños pusimos el viejo colchón inflable unas cobijas y nos pusimos a ver películas la primera muy del estilo de mi hermana y al final logre ver como derramaba una lagrima y un gran suspiro luego vino la de terror que era la que más me gustaba ya que en los momentos de terror Kari se abrazaba a mí, cuando me di cuenta ella se había quedado dormida junto a mí por lo que decidí apagar la tele, la abrase, le di un beso en la frente, le susurre que la amaba y me quede dormido viendo su hermosa sonrisa al fin lo había logrado no sabía si iba a poder contenerme y no decirle cuanto la amaba pero estaba seguro de que no la volvería a dejar ir aunque solo fuera como su hermano y no como algo más, Desperté al oír la puerta de la sala abrirse eran mis padres que habían vuelto solo vi a mi madre que nos sonreía )

-hola mama

-lamento despertarte sabes tenía como dos años que no dormías con tu hermana, pero mejor sigue durmiendo

(Solo dijo esto y se fue mientras me quedaba dormido de nuevo. Al despertarme vi esa hermosa imagen que tanto me gustaba ver la dulce cara de mi hermana)

-buenos días y gracias por ese estupendo día que pasamos además lamento haberme quedado dormida

-no importa además me gusta dormir a tu lado ya que es igual a cuando éramos niños.

(Note un ligero sonrojo antes de que volviera a hablar)

-A mí también me gusta siempre duermo protegida contigo y si así va a ser siempre creo nunca me separare de ti, bueno creo que me iré a bañar y tal vez luego podamos salir de nuevo

(Se levantó y se fue a bañar mientras ya me quedaba pensando en esas palabras que acababa de decir durante buen rato hasta que mi mama me llamo para desayunar, así pasaron las últimas semanas de vacaciones nos habíamos vuelto más unidos seguido salíamos o nos quedábamos a dormidos viendo películas y si durante estos dos años había logrado olvidar un poco mis sentimientos por ella ahora se avían intensificado, pero las vacaciones habían terminado era hora de luchar por no volverme a separar de mi amada, mi princesa, mi hermana)


	3. una nueva escuela

Cap 3 una nueva escuela

(Diario de Hikari Yagami)

(Por fin hoy inicio mi primer día en la escuela secundaria va a ser un difícil reto pero sé que poniéndole todo mi empeño lograre pasarla sin ningún problema y como no debería de estar confiada si sé que hay junto a mi esta mi amado príncipe para protegerme de todo y de todos además de brindarme su apoyo en todo lo que necesite, no puedo creer lo juntos que hemos pasado las últimas semanas saliendo a todos los lugares de odaiba y creo que si es posible me he enamorado más de él espero que el destino sea justo para algún día poder decirle lo que siento y entonces el aceptara que siente lo mismo que yo para que nunca nada nos separara, pero eso será después por el momento solo puedo disfrutar el poder dormirme en sus brazos e imaginar que nunca me soltara y que algún día seremos uno, hubiese imaginado más si no es porque mi mama me fue a hablar para desayunar e ir a mi primer día en mi nueva escuela, así Salí de mi habitación y fui a desayunar a la cocina donde estaba mi mama esperándome)

-buenos días hija lista para tu primer día en la secundaria

-si mama

-ya tienes todo listo

-si mi uniforme esta planchado y limpio

-está bien entonces desayuna para ir a vestirte

-oye mama y mi hermano aún no se ha despertado, digo sé que es flojo pero ya tiene que despertarse

-todo lo contrario hija tu hermanos se despertó muy temprano y ya desayuno así que se fue a cambiar

-enserio

-si dijo que no quería hacerte esperar

-ya veo, bueno creo que lo mejor será apurarme también

(Termine de desayunar al terminar fui a mi habitación para vestirme cuando caminaba por el corredor me encontré a mi hermano ya vestido con su uniforme verde)

-buenos días Kari

-buenos días hermano

-lista para tu primer día en la secundaria

-si

-estas nerviosa

-algo pero estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien

-enserio y porque

-porque sé que me vas a estar apoyándome y transmitiéndome ese valor como lo has hecho durante toda mi vida

-sabes que ese valor no sería posible sin ti brillando con esa luz

(No se en que momento nos acercamos tanto pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca para solo ver sus ojos, pero en ese momento él se separó abruptamente y se le notaba nervioso)

-si….ha….creo que será mejor que te cambies para que nos vallamos

-creo que si

(Casi estuve a pocos centímetros de que me besara pero al final no se me dio pero no es hora de pensar en eso lo mejor será apurarme a vestirme….no tarde mucho en vestirme al salir visualice a mi hermano que me estaba esperando en el sillón)

-lista

-sí, vámonos

(Salimos de la casa con tranquilidad creo que demasiada yo tenía muchas ganas de llegar por eso me puse a correr pero me tropecé mi hermano corrió hacia donde yo estaba y cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba bien se comenzó a reír)

-vez te he dicho que las drogas hacen mal

-cállate tonto y ayúdame a levantar

-no sé cuál es tu prisa

-discúlpame por querer llegar temprano

-algún día veras lo maravilloso que es ir despacio y ver las maravillas del mundo

-me vas a levantar

-claro ven aquí

(Me levanto muy rápido y luego me tomo de la mano yo lo mire sintiéndome algo avergonzada por lo que estaba haciendo)

-porque me tomas de la mano

-para que no te vuelvas a echar a correr

-yo…no

-si o te molestan que te tome de la mano

-no claro que no

(Entonces continuamos el camino me llevo por la ruta que ya conocía rumbo a la escuela pero nunca soltó mi mano, en el camino me comenzó a dar muchos consejos sobre que maestros no hacer enojar o que comida evitar me lo decía muy alegre mientras caminábamos, aunque me daba pena que no me soltara ya que parecíamos una pareja de enamorados pero la idea no me molestaba en lo más mínimo lo que me molestaba es que solo lo aparentáramos, al llegar a la escuela me llevo a los edificios de primero)

-bien busca tu nombre en la lista para que sepas en que salón te toco

-muy bien…mmm….aquí esta Yagami Hikari

-salón uno muy ben igual que yo

-si además aquí también están Davis, TK , Ken y algunas de mis amiga

-está bien me voy nos vemos al rato ya sabes cualquier cosa que necesites estoy en los salones de cuarto

-si hermano nos vemos

(Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su edificio al voltear vi a muchas estudiantes mayores que yo murmurando no le di importancia al entrar al salón me encontré fue a Davis y luego luego se me pego como mosca, estuvimos platicando hasta que llegaron TK y ken entonces todos platicamos sobre las vacaciones hasta que llego el profesor así iniciaron las presentaciones y bueno creo que mi apellido era conocido)

-señorita Yagami…..verdad

-si

-de casualidad su hermano es Taichi Yagami del 4-1

-aaaaaa…..si

-ya veo espero que no sea como su hermano

(y así hora con hora materia con materia los profesores me decían lo mismo gracias a mi hermano ya los profesores me tenían en la mira, después llegó la hora del receso y cuando Salí de mi salón me encontré a mi hermano esperándome)

-o hola hermano que haces aquí

-lo olvidaste verdad

-¿olvidar que?

-que esta mañana te dije que si quería un tour por la escuela y me dijiste que si

-ha si, si supongo que lo olvide (la verdad es que ni atención le ponía en la mañana con lo perdida que estaba imaginándome que éramos una pareja)

-entonces vamos

-si claro vamos (no tuve más remedio me tomo de la mano y me empezó a jalar de un lado a otro viendo los diferentes edificios, las canchas además de otros lugares justo cuando Tai me fue a comprar mi desayuno, llego mi amiga yolei tenía tiempo de no verla ya que ella es un año mayor que yo)

-Kari como ha estado tu primer día en la escuela

-bien yolei todo tranquilo

-me alegra

-si digo no soy tan inteligente como tu pero….bueno lo intento

-ni tanto, pero dime quieres hacer algo en la tarde saliendo

-aaaaa si claro

-ten Kari, hola yolei como has estado

-bien Tai, he….creo que es hora de que vuelva a mi salón….adiós Kari

(Note muy rara a mi amiga y es raro ya que ella no era el tipo de persona que se intimidara fácilmente)

-¿que tiene yolei?

-no se hermano vino y planeamos algo para la tarde mmmmmm de seguro le diste miedo

-ja si claro, bueno creo que es hora de que regresemos a clase

-Sí creo que tienes razón (salimos de la cafetería y me llevo a mi salón pero otra vez están las mismas tipas viéndome y susurrando)

-hermano sabes por qué esas tipas se me quedan viendo

-¿Quiénes?

-ellas (cuando las señalo se voltean a otro lado fingiendo que no nos ven)

-No te preocupes no creo que te hagan nada

-no podrían ni aunque quisieran

-esa es mi hermanita bueno nos vemos en la salida

-no espera en la salida me iré con yolei al centro comercial

-está bien de todas formas me tengo que quedar para elegir a los nuevos integrantes del club de futbol

-entonces creo que te veré en la casa hermano

-si Kari

(Un beso en la mejilla fue suficiente para despedirnos pero antes de entrar veo otra vez a las mismas tipas pero antes de que les haga frente se aparece yolei)

-Oye esas tipas ya me dieron miedo me ven raro desde hace rato

-no te preocupes están celosas

-¿celosas?

-si veras ellas están enamoradas de tu hermano y como te ven con él en todo momento abrazándose y tan cerca pues piensan que es…tu…novio

-mi novio (eso me altero ya que me gustaría que fuese cierto)

-bueno ellas no te conocen pero si quieres yo les cuento que solo es tu hermano

-no no no creo que me puedo divertir con eso

-no sé qué tramas pero será divertido, bueno nos vemos a la salida

(Así volví a mi salón y pasaron el resto delas clases y comentarios por parte de los profesores acerca de mi hermano, en la salida me fui con yolei rumbo al centro comercial, justo cuando íbamos en la salida vi a mi hermano con los nuevos uno de ellos era Davis y me encanto verlo con tanta dedicación como un buen capitán debe de ser, justo al voltear veo a mi amiga también viendo a mi hermano lo que me da algo de celos pero creo que primero esperare a que ella me lo diga ya que tal vez solo son suposiciones mías ,aun con esto pasamos un gran día probando ropa y riendo platicando de un montón de temas tontos, pero hubo uno en especial)

-oye Kari

-dime

-tu hermano tiene novia

-claro que no (me altere un poco al escuchar esto y se notó en mi respuesta)

-tranquila

-¿porque preguntas?

-no nada es que se me hace raro que un chico tan lindo como tu hermano no tenga novia o no te parece extraño

-sí pero estoy segura de que mi hermano está esperando a esa persona especial

-¿y quién crees que sea?

-no lo sé la última vez que le pregunte dijo que yo la conocía bien

-no crees que se trate de…..m….

-¿quién?

-no nadie

(Sabía lo que ella intento decir quiso decir que esa persona era ella pero eso era imposible o no espero que no, tras ese tema volvimos a lo que estábamos haciendo pero creo que estuvimos mucho tiempo porque cuando salimos ya estaba oscureciendo así que intente regresar a casa rápido todo hubiese estado bien si no hubiera visto a ese tipo)

-oye linda no quieres pasar un buen rato

(Se paró frente a mí era un tipo con aspecto muy malo se veía que había mucho mal en su corazón, lo que me dio mucho miedo y cuando intente huir me lastime el tobillo) no no señor

-no seas así te puedo tratar como una reina

-no muchas gracias ya es tarde creo que mejor me voy

-mira niña no tengo tiempo de jugar bienes conmigo o sino….

(En ese momento saco su navaja y yo solo pude ponerme a llorar esperando que alguien viniese en mi rescate)

-Bien llora así me gus….

(De momento ese tipo cayo, era mi hermano me había salvado pero antes de que le dijera algo se volteó y le dio una patada a la cabeza a ese tipo que se estaba levantando en ese momento me cargo y corrió conmigo lejos de ese lugar)

-gracias hermano

-¿porque estabas a esta hora aquí? (me lo dijo con un tono de molestia pero en su cara no se notaba enojo sino tristeza y preocupación

-Lo siento yo….se me hiso tarde

-¿sabes lo que me pasaría si te perdiera?

(En ese momento comenzó a llorar solo pude abrazarlo durante mucho tiempo dándole las gracias a Dios de que me hubiera rescatando nos separamos y me cargo a casa, ya en la noche lo fui a buscar a su cuarto y lo vi en su balcón por lo que decidí agradecerle por lo sucedido)

-hola puedo estar aquí contigo

-claro que sí y lamento haberte gritado

-no importa sé que estabas espantado al igual que yo además no te pude dar las gracias por salvarme

-no es nada, sabes que siempre voy a estar hay para ti

-lo sé pero….. Tú que hacías en ese lugar

-la verdad no se la practica termino hacia una hora pero algo en mi corazón no me dejaba volver a casa tuve un mal presentimiento y por alguna razón fui a ese lugar

-es cierto lo que me dijiste hace mucho

-te dije

-si hace mucho me dijiste que sentías cuando algo malo me iba a pasar y por eso siempre estabas en el lugar y momento adecuado para rescatarme

-creo que sí, sabes que te quiero demasiado y si algo te pasa no sé lo que yo haría, creo que no podría vivir conmigo sabiendo que no estas a mi lado

(Ante esa cara de tristeza, dolor y el amor que sentía por mi le di un beso directo en los labios fue algo rápido no sé si sintió algo especial pero yo sí, sentí como si hubiese pasado una eternidad maravillosa tras ese beso me despedí y fui a mi cuarto para irme a dormir pensando en lo que había sucedido en el día pero en especial como mi querido príncipe acudió a mi rescate sin importarle su bienestar por eso y si es posible creo que lo amo todavía más)


	4. no puedo resistir mas

Cap 4 no puedo resistir más

(Diario de Taichí Yagami)

(no lo puedo creer de verdad me beso ella me beso a mí, fue algo fugas pero fue justo lo que soñaba toque el cielo por un momento me sentí único el ser más feliz del planeta creo que no había nadie más feliz que yo, pero hay algo rondando en mi cabeza y es que no sé si el beso lo hizo por el momento que estaba pasando o también me ama como yo a ella no lo sé pero supongo que ha llegado el momento en que me tendré que arriesgar y decirle la verdad sobre mis sentimientos más que fraternales hacia ella no sé como pero lo hare, creo que para que sea especial tendré que planear algo una cena o un día en el parque o algo igual de especial , pero eso será mañana por ahora disfrutar del recuerdo del beso, no lo puedo creer dormí tan bien por ese fugaz pero hermoso beso, pero aunque fue ella la que me beso aun me siento inseguro sobre lo que siente por mí, mientras pienso en ella y como decirle mis sentimientos se aparece mi ángel en mi puerta llega)

-buenos días Kari

-te estamos esperando para desayunar apúrate que nos tenemos que ir

-si ya voy

( la veo ir sin decirme más me da temor de que lo de ayer ahora no solo temo que lo de ayer no signifique nada para ella, ahora temo que me odie por ese momento tan mágico para mí y que se quiera separar de mi de nuevo no lo podría soportar, aun así me levanto para ir a desayunar hay la veo tranquila desayunando el resto del desayuno no tenemos una plática ni nada solo le cuenta a nuestros padres del día anterior y muy poco del incidente de ese idiota que la quiso atacar)

-gracias mama

-si hija ya te vas a cambiar

-sí mama, Tai apúrate porque nos tenemos que ir

(Esto me lo dice con un toque de molestia lo que hace que me preocupe más espero que no esté molesta conmigo, termino de desayunar y en menos de 10 minutos ya me está esperando en la puerta me apuro rápido para disminuir su molestia durante el camino no me quería decir y la preocupación seguía en mi pero tal vez tenga una explicación lógica tal vez sea por…..)

-oye Kari dime estas….ya sabes…

-¿estoy qué?

-ya sabes…en tus….días especiales

(no se ni porque dije eso ya que se puso muy roja y me dio tremenda bofetada yéndose más enojada que antes, la verdad era un idiota pero ahora estaba seguro de que no me hablaría en todo el camino intenten de todo bromas hablarle serio pero nada justo cuando me empezaba a dar por vencido con su silencio de la nada me abraza y me da un beso en la mejilla mientras mira a unas chicas que nos ven desde el otro lado de la calle mientras murmuran, la volteo a ver extrañado y al verme se sonroja)

-me vas a contar que paso hermanita

-espera un segundo y te cuento todo

(Tan pronto como pasamos a esas chicas empieza a hablar mi Kari, por fin necesitaba escuchar su voz)

-mira no creas que estoy feliz contigo por lo que me preguntaste ya que eso a ti no te importa…. pero te voy a contar hice eso porque esas "tipas" desde ayer me están molestando

-¿Por qué te molestan? ¿Qué les hiciste?

-yo nada….. se ve que confías en mi verdad hermanito

-bueno no es nada personal…..digo es algo de familia que nosotros empezamos los problemas

-jaja tal vez seas tú el que causa los problemas y créeme los maestros me lo han dicho

-¿qué te han dicho de mí?

-que esperan que yo no sea como tu

-ellos están enojados porque nunca pudieron atraparme

-¿atraparte?

-no nada

-pero yo no soy así como tu yo no causo problemas

-lo sé es que tú eres muy buena tierna y dulce

(Note un ligero sonrojo en su carita por lo que sabía que el mal rato había pasado)

-pero bueno nos desviamos del tema ¿porque te molestan?

-bueno según lo que me dijo Yolei ellas están molestas conmigo porque como me ven tan cerca de ti todo el tiempo piensan que somos novios y como ellas están enamoradas de ti pues están molestas

-y te molesta lo que digan de nosotros

-la verdad no me importa lo que la gente diga de mi ni nunca lo haría, pero si me incomoda que se la pasen viéndome y murmurando sin confrontarme y decirme directamente lo que sienten por eso decidí

-¿decidiste?

-si decidí hacerlas enojar más y cada vez que las veo cuando voy junto a ti me la paso abrasándote y besándote justo como si fuera tu novia pero no te molesta que haga esto o si porque si te molesta lo dejo de hacer

(Como desearía que fuera mi novia de verdad y poder darle una verdadera razón a tus enemigas para morirse de celos, pero creo que yo también puedo disfrutar de este plan)

-¿hermano me escuchaste?

-sí, si tranquila no me molesta pero ahora que me dijiste te puedo ayudar

-¿ayudar?

-si te puedo abrazar o algo por ese estilo

-¿Por qué harías algo así?

-esto te hace feliz si eres feliz yo soy feliz

-ok hermano acepto ser tu novia

-¿QUE?

-si para molestar a esas tipas

-está bien seré el mejor novio falso de todos

-lo sé, sé que serás el mejor novio….falso

(me dio una sonrisa pura y el por fin el mal ambiente había terminado, ahora nos la pasamos platicando de los profesores y como decían cosas sobre mi hasta llegar a la escuela, creo que le tengo que agradecer a esas pobres chicas ya que gracias a ellas me volvió a hablar mi princesa aunque no sé porque lo dejo de hacer en un principio pero no me importa, al momento de llegar veo que nos siguen viendo y por eso decido ayudarle con su plan un abrazo fuerte y un beso en la frente fue suficiente para ver más de una cara de enojo por parte de esas chicas, pero no siendo suficiente me dice con todos escuchando "te amo" yo la volteo a ver y me hace una seña para que le responda entonces con todas mis fuerzas yo también le grito "te amo" de echo me hacía sentir bien decirle esto al mundo lo que yo sentía por ella aunque para el mundo y para ella fuera solo un juego, ya que yo si la amaba con todo mi corazón nos fundimos en un abrazo y al oído me hablo)

-creo que nos salió bien el juego

-si más de una se enojó al igual que uno que otro idiota

-entonces creo que nos vemos noviecito

-si nos vemos noviecita

(Dicho esto me paso a retirar a mi salón mientras tus "amigas" se enojan demasiado y puedo ver como corres a donde esta Davis y TK, a lo lejos me está esperando matt con una sonrisa)

-hola Matt

-dime ¿que fue todo eso?

-a que te refieres con todo eso

-a lo que hiciste con tu hermana

-A eso no es nada es un jueguito que tenemos

-vaya jueguito sé que se quieren pero es demasiado no, digo yo también quiero a mi hermano pero yo nunca le he gritado que lo amo ya ni a sora le he gritado así

-(muy bien lo dijo lo quiere pero yo amo a mi hermana hasta la amo más de lo que matt ama a sora, para librarme de más preguntas le recuerdo algo que lo molesta) no pero una vez estando ebrio recuerdas lo que hiciste

- a que te refieres

-enserio crees que olvide cuando llamaste a tu hermano

**/Flashback/**

-oye….Tai….ven..ven

-¿qué pasa?

-yo te quiero…..un chingo eres….mi amigo

-si también eres mi amigo y te quiero

-pero hay….. alguien a quien….. no se lo he dicho

-a quien le hablas

-a…..mi….mi…..TK

-bueno TK….si soy yo…no no estoy ebrio…te llamo para decirte que yo…yo te quiero hermano

**/Fin Flashback/**

-total que terminaste llorando y vomitando

-eso es diferente yo estaba muy ebrio aquella noch te he dicho que no cuentes eso a nadie

-oye tranquilo

(Un par de risas hasta que llego el profesor pero recordé aquella noche y lo que paso mientras matt se fue a vomitar)

**/Flashback/**

-voy a….voy a

-corre el baño esta por allá

….

-que idiota no puede aguantar como yo y termino llamándole a su hermano ya que solo ebrio le puede decir lo que siente…..yo no tengo ese problema aunque hace mucho que no se lo digo todo por esta maldita culpa…se lo diré

-bueno

-Kari eres tú

-Tai son las 2 de la mañana donde estas

-eso no importa

-estas ebrio verdad

-no claro que no….eso no es lo importante te llamaba para decirte algo que he sentido desde hace mucho y no me deja vivir en paz

-¿Qué es?

-yo…te…

-vamos t… siga….mos toma…ndo

-hermano pasa algo

-no nada es solo Joe

-vuelve a casa por favor no quiero que te pase nada

-si…está bien ya voy

….

-me tengo que ir

-pero T…tai aún que…da much..o alco…hol e Izzi y m..att aún es…tán de pie

-si pero enserio me tengo que ir me despides de matt y de izzi

-es..ta bien a..dios

**/Fin Flashback/**

(aunque no estaba muy ebrio esa vez casi le digo lo que sentía y pues tal vez la hubiese asustado ya que no sabía bien como decírselo y una cosa así no se dice por teléfono pero ahora estaba dispuesto a decírselo, paso la primera jornada de clases en el receso fui a jugar soccer pero no podía concentrarme y jugar bien ya que planeaba como decirle a mi amada lo que sentía no podía solo llegar y decirle oye hermana te amo desde hace mucho, no tenía que ser dulce y agradable aun así logre seguir jugando después regresamos a clase, durante el resto del día estuve aburriéndome pero dándome tiempo para pensar aunque no logre nada, al salir ya estaba mi dulce hermana esperando la diferencia es que ahora si me saluda se me seguía haciendo raro porque esta mañana estaba tan fría conmigo aun así disfrute su compañía)

-hermano en que piensas

-no nada pensando en lo de siempre

-lo de siempre

-si ya sabes tareas, futbol y otras cosas

-hablando de eso Davis me pregunto del cuando darían la lista de nuevos miembros del club de futbol

-dile que deje de preguntar por dios llevan dos días en la escuela y se pasa todo el día conmigo te lo juro no sé porque se me pega demasiado

-no lo sé, de echo a veces pienso que está más enamorado de ti que de mi

-niña no digas esas cosas

-huy perdón ya no digo nada de tu novio

-Hikari

-dime hermanito

(Me da una mira tan tierna que hace que olvide mi molestia como siempre logra hacer en mi es algo que solo ella puede hacer y por eso nunca le he podido ganar una discusión)

-no nada….solo olvídalo

-dime hiciste algo interesante hoy

-lo de siempre y tu…

-bueno pues….una amiga del salón planea organizar una fiesta este viernes….algo así como una bienvenida y me invitaron…..pero solo van a ir miembros de mis salón

-¿entonces creo que yo?

-que nada…..no te estoy pidiendo permiso te estoy avisando y no hay forma de que me hagas desistir y ni en sueños vendrás conmigo

(Valla veo que ya está creciendo porque nunca antes la había visto hablarme así y menos comportarse así creo que ya es lo suficiente mayor para que decida lo que es mejor para ella y yo no soy quien para impedírselo)

-tranquila yo no iba a decirte nada de eso

-enserio no me lo vas a prohibir

-claro que no ya estas grandecita, creo que es hora de que tomes tus propias decisiones

-entonces confías en mi

-sabes que si confió en ti, pero espero que no traiciones mi confianza

-claro que no…..sabes el saber que confías en mi me alegra mucho

(En ella si confiaba pero no en ese montón de tipos que la ven con esos ojos de lujuria pero no dejare que nadie toque a mi amada, pero por el momento la tengo que dejar en paz porque si no se molestaría conmigo y eso no me gusta para nada, después de un rato ella me miro ya que no decía nada yo solo le sonreí y seguimos caminando, paso toda la semana de manera normal hasta que llego ese día viernes que cambió el rumbo de todo)


	5. Viernes de la buena suerte

Cap 5 viernes de la buena suerte

(Diario de Hikari Yagami)

(Por fin llego el día viernes un rato de clases y después a mi primera fiesta sola, recuerdo cuando me lo contaron a inicio de semana al principio yo no quería pero me convencieron)

?-oigan sé que nos conocemos hace muy poco pero me gustaría invitarlos a una pequeña fiesta este viernes en la noche…..es solo para los miembros del salón pero si quieren llevar a alguien adelante

Davis: ya escuchaste Kari

Kari: si una fiesta pero no se si…yo

TK: no me digas que no vas a ir

Kari: bueno es que yo

Davis: vamos Kari ya estamos en la secundaria es hora de que salgamos

TK: además es una buena forma de conocer a nuestros nuevos compañeros

Kari: muy bien iré…

Davis: si quieres nosotros le contamos a tu hermano

Kari: no…no yo me encargo

TK: si es lo que quieres…bien volvamos a clase

(No le puede decir ese mismo día por culpa de ese idiota y al día siguiente de eso no sabía si contarle o no a mi hermano por lo que me comporte un poco fría con el ya que me daba miedo su respuesta y que nos pudiéramos pelear… pero debo de darle las gracias a esas tipas que rompieron el hielo y me dieron la confianza de contárselo y contrario a lo que suponía me dio permiso diciéndome que confiaba en mi, pero algo raro sucedió cuando le dije que aceptaba ser su novia lo note sudoroso y se veía asustado será seña de que siente lo mismo que yo, tal vez tendré que contarle lo que siento por el solo espero que no sean suposiciones mías y me rechace alejándose de mi u odiándome, sino que acepte que siente lo mismo que yo pero bueno es hora de ir a desayunar donde de seguro lo veré, se me hace raro que no viniera mi mama tal vez aún es temprano, al salir y llegar a la cocina encontré a mi hermano cocinando yo que pensé que solo se daba en vacaciones)

-buenos días hermano

-oh Kari buenos días pensé que tardarías más en despertar, pero siéntate en unos minutos más estará el desayuno

-si está bien

-pero dime porque tan temprano

-bueno quiero terminar bien mi primera semana de escuela por eso me desperté temprano

-quien como tu, yo lo único que quiero es terminar la escuela para descansar

-hay hermanito por eso repruebas…..pero a todo esto y mis papas porque no están

-pues papa salió desde muy temprano para ir a trabajar y mi mama salió a ver a una amiga que según o que me dijo ayer sufrió un accidente y la iba a visitar

-así que por eso estas cocinando

-si mi mama me despertó en la mañana y me pidió que te prepara el desayuno, asi que me desperté y comencé a cocinar poco después tu entraste

-muy bien me muero por ver que preparaste

-pues intento hacer algo aunque no soy muy bueno cocinando

-no tu comida siempre está muy deliciosa deberías estudiar para cocinero y así algún día me prepararas el desayuno todos los días

-no necesito ser un chef para darte el desayuno todos los días además yo algún día seré un gran futbolista

-se que serias un gran futbolista y no importa si eres futbolista o chef yo estaré contigo en todo lo que decidas en tu vida

-gracias sabes que yo también te apoyare en cualquier decisión además debes de saber que tú eres la única a la que le cocino

-y eso ¿porque?

-no lo se simplemente es asi, eres la única que me inspira a cocinar o hacer cualquier cosa

-qué cosas dices Tai, mejor vamos a desayunar

(Al terminar de desayunar cada uno se fue a su cuarto a vestirse y tras unos 25 minutos salimos con tranquilidad rumbo a la escuela, en el camino se le notaba raro a mi hermano y estaba segura que era por mi fiesta)

-Entonces… ¿a qué hora es tu fiesta?

-pues empieza a las 10 de la noche

-y ¿en dónde va a ser?

-en casa de una amiga "papa"

-bien, bien

-yyy creo que no contestare nada mas

-y creo que Davis me dirá todo como siempre

-ya te dije que no vas a ir conmigo

-Ya lo sé, aparte yo también tengo planes para esta noche

-nooooo…. tu…. planes en viernes….. en la noche….eso casi no se ve seguro que eres mi hermano

-¿que sarcástica?

-pero así me quieres no

-ya sabes que no importa que yo te voy a querer…bueno a todo esto voy a ir con matt y los demás

-no me digas a alcoholizarse hasta quedar sin conciencia de donde están y de seguro me vas a volver a llamar en la madrugada

-ya te estás pasando Hikari, tu sabes que eso fue un accidente causado por el alcohol

-está bien lo siento no hablare más de cuando me hablaste ebrio… además yo estaré en mi fiesta así que…

-así que cuando vuelva a casa tú ya estarás acostada y durmiendo

-está bien lo hare de todas formas llegas en la madrugada y casi sin conciencia

-pues espero que ya estés hay porque si no te encuentro dormida en tu cuarto te iré a buscar a donde estés y no me importa arruinar tu vida social

-valla yo que pensé que ya se había acabado el hermano sobreprotector pero veo que no dime tu no aceptas que algún día me separe de ti verdad

-claro que no eres lo más importante en mi vida y cualquiera que quiera tener algo contigo primero tiene que pasar sobre mí y créeme eso no será fácil

-hay hermano si sigues así a este paso nunca tendré novio y tendrás que cargar conmigo toda tu vida

-a mí no me importaría tener que cuidarte toda mi vida porque aunque te vayas con otro es lo que siempre hare procurar que seas feliz

-qué cosas dices…mejor apurémonos si no se nos va a hacer tarde

(La verdad no me importaba otro que no fuese mi hermano pero no sabía que sentía el por mi digo lo último que me dijo bien podría ser una escena de celos pero también podía ser el hermano sobreprotector solo espero que mis dudas se disuelvan pronto antes de que me vuelva loca, así llegamos a la escuela entonces tras el clásico beso, el abrazo y las clásicas miradas de esas tipas veo a Davis tan sonriente y de verdad tengo que advertirle algo)

-DAVIS

-buenos días Kari ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?

-te voy a matar si le dices algo a mi hermano de la fiesta

-que tu no le habías contado ya todo

-me refiero a la información detallada ¿Por qué te alejas?

-no nada es que yo…tengo que…

(En ese momento se apareció ken y lo sujeta por la espalda en ese momento trago saliva y comenzó a hablar)

-Le conté desde el miércoles

-¡te mato! (pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo llego el primer profesor y comenzaron las clases ya en el receso me pidió disculpas y la verdad no me pude negar pero le dije que la próxima vez no le dijera nada, el resto del día paso normal a excepción de que t.k estaba muy raro ya que cuando me le acercaba se ponía muy nervioso y se iba a otro lado pero no le tome importancia ya que solo podía pensar en mi fiesta , al salir vi a mi hermano lo que es raro pues los viernes tiene practica)

-hermano ¿qué haces aquí? ¿que no tenías practica hoy?

-si pero se cambió el día ya que los nuevos tienen fiesta

-entonces me acompañas a casa

-claro por eso te esperaba

(en el camino me invito un helado y regresamos a casa pasamos toda la tarde juntos como hacíamos desde las vacaciones, como a las 6 llegó mi mama y a las 7 mi papa, desde las 8 me comencé a preparar yendo de un lado a otro buscando mi vestido arreglándome el peinado a las 9:30 mi hermano se despidió cuando me vio se veía algo tenso pero creo que no es nada tal vez este nervioso por ver a su hermana creciendo la verdad fue algo de unos minutas ya que se dio vuelta y me dijo que nos veíamos en la noche a los 10 minutos, llegaron mis amigos y fuimos a la fiesta, era una casa grande con un gran patio donde se desarrollaba la mayoría de la fiesta había toda clase de bocadillos y alcohol pero yo no tomo, estuvimos cerca de2 horas bailando y riendo con Davis, ken y mis amigas pero TK me estuvo evitando hasta que me cito en un balcón al llegar vi que estaba algo nervioso y sudoroso )

-Estas bien TK, has estado raro todo el día y eso no es normal

-haaaaa…..Kari ¿cuánto tiene que nos conocemos?

-¿porque preguntas?

-solo contéstame por favor

-como 4 años

-en ese tiempo hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos

-sí creo que si

-pero en los últimos años creo que…..empecé…..a….sentir

-di lo ya TK

-empecé a sentir que te amo

(Algo comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo creo que en el fondo ya lo sabía y hasta cierto punto lo esperaba pero no sabía si debería forzarme a algo que no siento porque creo que no lo amo, lo quiero es mi mejor amigo pero porque esto no paso semanas atrás cuando estaba casi segura que mi hermano no sentía nada ahora no se si el me ama y siente lo mismo que yo)

Tk yo…..

-no digas nada sé que no soy el único piénsalo y me das una respuesta

(Pude notar unas lágrimas en el chico rubio antes de irse, tras esa conversación no me quedaban ganas de divertirme por lo que me despedí de todos y me fui llorando a un lugar donde nadie me viera pase por un arroyo y hay vi esas dos caras ya no sabía que hacer por un lado Takeru un chico bueno que me amaba estaba segura de que con el sería feliz pero del otro lado estaba el hombre a quien yo amaba mi hermano Tai el que siempre me había cuidado que siempre procuro lo mejor para mí pero que había días en los que sentía que me amaba con locura y otros en los que no era más que su pequeña hermana que debía hacer, no dejaba de llorar por esta decisión corrí hasta un parque hasta que sentí una presencia junto a mí y al verlo supe que siempre estaba en el lugar y momento adecuado)

-Kari

-hermano que haces aquí…no tenías otras cosas que hacer

-nada es más importante que tú además te dije que siempre estaría contigo cuando lo necesitares y al parecer en este momento me necesitas

Hermano (en ese momento lo abrase y no quería que me soltara nunca ya que él era a quien elegía y si no era el no sería nadie más al estar en su pecho escuche que sus latidos se aceleraban en ese momento me separo y me miro a los ojos en ese momento me beso no como aquel beso que le di este era un beso como de película, me recorrió un sentimiento de alegría de amor y cariño, este beso me recordaba cuando me decía que siempre me cuidaría y que moriría antes de que yo sufriera, en ese momento no quería que nada nos separara pero la falta de aire lo logro y recostó mi cabeza en su pecho entonces comenzó a llorar era algo que no veía desde hace mucho)

-Lo siento, lamento amarte, lamento no habértelo dicho antes, no quiero hacerte daño, no quiero que me alejes de tu vida, sé que tú no me amas pero por favor no me odies

(Antes de que dijera algo más lo bese con tal fuerza y tanto amor creo que al principio estaba sorprendido pero después se relajó y se dejó llevar al terminar el beso empezó a hablar con una mirada de sorpresa)

-Kari tu…..

-si yo también te amo

-no sabes cuánto soñé con este momento y cuanto sufrí pensando en cómo te lo diría y me aterraba tu respuesta

-yo también pensé lo mismo, por ti no pude amar, por ti no había otro chico, por estos sentimientos me aleje de ti intentando reprimirlos pero me fue inútil

-no digas nada solo bésame y déjame disfrutar del momento de este amor tan grande que nos tenemos y que por fin después de tantos años podemos expresar

(Así paso al fin me había declarado su amor me sentía tan única sé que no será fácil, tendríamos muchos problemas y muchos que se opondrían pero mientras estemos juntos lograremos ser felices por siempre, tal vez fue el mejor momento de mi vida aunque no era el final de la historia era solo el comienzo)


	6. La decisión de Taichi

Cap 6 la decisión de Taichí

(Diario de Taichí Yagami)

(El sol comienza a asomarse por mi ventana y sé que pronto me tendré que despertar para ir a la escuela aunque lo único bueno de despertar será ver a mi dulce herma además quien lo diría hoy es su primera fiesta, como ha crecido esa niña que hace mucho entro a mi puerta aquella noche de truenos buscando refugio junto a mí, recuerdo que aquella noche yo también tenía mucho miedo pero al verla tan asustada y casi llorando mientras me preguntaba si todo estaría bien entonces por ella deje atrás el miedo y le respondí que sí ya que por alguna razón sentía que era mi obligación cuidarla pero sentí que no debía tener miedo y que nada me derrotaría, desde entonces por ella siempre intente dejar de temerle a las cosas bien fuese a las tormentas o a las amenazas del digimundo ya que desde pequeño ella siempre ha despertado mi valor, ante todo a excepción de perderla algún día ya que no aguantaría eso pero no puedo detenerla para que crezca y aunque me duela verla así sé qué será feliz y hará todo de manera responsable, pero bueno debo de dejar de lamentarme y levantarme para estar a su lado…por ahora creo que veré cuanto me cuenta acerca de su fiesta aunque Davis ya me conto todo creo que ella no me dirá mucho, de la nada mi puerta se abre lo que es raro ya que es temprano aun)

-Tai hijo despierta

-mama es muy temprano ¿porque me despiertas?

-si hijo se que es mu temprano pero tengo que ir al hospital una amiga sufrió un accidente ayer por la noche y quiero ver como esta

-si ma

-además necesito que le hagas de desayunar a tu hermana

-si ma

-bueno hijo nos vemos al rato

(Como puedo me levanto mientras veo como mi madre se va, llego a la cocina comienzo a preparar el desayuno y como es para mi hermanita le pongo todo mi empeño poco tiempo después mi querida Kari entro, por como esta su corta cabellera puedo deducir que se acaba de despertar al entrar me saludo y desayunamos juntos, en el transcurso a la escuela le pregunte sobre su fiesta pero como lo sospechaba no me dice mucho cuando le digo lo de Davis se enoja pobre tipo creo que sufrirá ya que se lo recompensare luego llegamos le doy el clásico beso y veo que ve a Davis y corre a reclamarle solo me puedo reír ya que sé que el tipo n se salvara de unos gritos, camino a mi salón yo logro ver a matt algo triste tal vez pero aun asi tenemos planes para la noche)

-Querido matt listo para esta noche

-a veras sobre esta noche…..creo….que…..yo…..no

-no me digas que te vas a arrepentir, ¿qué paso?

-veras ayer….

**/Flashback/**

-bien amor vámonos

-vámonos

-si recuerdas que me prometiste hace una semana que me llevarías a cenar

-aaaa eso es que

-no me digas que me vas a dejar plantada

-no es que mi hermano me dijo que necesitaba consejo sobre como declarársele a alguien…y pues no le pude decir que no

-enserio ya te pareces a Tai eliges a tu hermano sobre mi algo que habíamos planeado durante días

-no es eso es solo que…

-no digas nada nos vemos

**/Fin Flasback/**

-y entonces sora se enojó creo que tengo que compensarla asi que esta noche le preparare de cenar

-ok te dejare ir pero me la debes por que hacer esto

-no te enojes aun cuentas con izzy y joe

-como son los reyes de la fiesta además ya sabes lo que dicen novias hay 1000 pero amigos solo 1

-lo dices porque nunca has tenido novia no sabes los compromisos que trae, las peleas y los gritos

-tal vez no tengo novia pero tengo una hermana y créeme que se lo que son los gritos y enojos…..además te lo he dicho mil veces

-si si estás enamorado y estas esperando el momento para decirle, pero cuál es el momento además soy tu mejor amigo al menos a mí me deberías decir quien es

-te lo diré tan pronto se lo diga a ella , además recuerdo que tu no me dijiste que te gustaba sora

-bueno eso era diferente yo creía que a ti te gustaba ella

-bueno si me hubieses dicho te hubiera dicho que no pero tuviste que irte por el camino difícil no

-creo que si

-muy bien así que como tú no me dijiste nada tampoco lo hare yo

-muy bien pero espero que valga la pena porque pareces idiota con todo esto

-me lo dice quien está castigado por su novia

-cállate idiota

(tras esa conversación aparece el primer profesor y comienzan las clases todo aburrido como siempre solo quiero que acabe el día para ir con mis amigos a festejar un poco, en el receso voy a buscar a izzy a su salón y llamo a joe a su celular para contarles lo de matt pero me llevo la desilusión de que ellos se echan para atrás también bueno creo que tendré que disfrutar la práctica de futbol lo más posible…. que mi mala suerte no es más grande no va a haber practica por los nuevos ahora qué hago, un minuto poder acompañar a Kari a casa creo que es lo único bueno de todo este día, la espero en la puerta y la veo acercarse con los chicos creo que le sorprende verme hay parado entonces me pregunta por la práctica y yo le cuento todo como sé que no voy a hacer nada más la llevo a comprar un helado al centro)

-hermano has estado raro hoy te pasa algo

-no nada es solo que matt… (espera si le cuento lo de lo que le paso a mis planes tal vez piense que cancele por su fiesta y que no quiero que valla aunque de verdad no quiero pero ella si quiere ir y le hace mucha ilusión, sigo pensando sin darme cuenta que no he dicho nada en un buen rato)

-hermano

…

-Tai

…

- ¡Taichi!

-a….si…pasa algo

-me ibas a decir algo pero te pusiste a pensar

-no es que estoy triste por… la practica…que se cancelo

-hay hermano tu no cambias verdad siempre serás ese niño lindo y distraído que solo se preocupa por las cosas simples de la vida

(Tras el helado fuimos a casa pasamos toda la tarde juntos, le prepare de comer y ya en la noche vi que iba de un lado a otro buscando su ropa decidí salir un rato para que me creyera lo de que tenía planes, pero cuando me fui a despedir de ella ya tenía puesto su vestido y se veía tan hermosa tanto que hasta me puse nervioso ella inmediatamente se dio cuenta por eso me despedí rápido, salí de mi casa aunque no tenía un rumbo fijo por lo que decidí caminar un rato por la ciudad viendo las luces de la ciudad, la gente pasar, ver la parejas en el parque todo muy tranquilo, cuando me di cuenta ya eran las 11 por lo que me decidí a volver a casa pero cuando regresaba tuve ese raro presentimiento de que algo le pasaba a mi Kari siempre me pregunte por ese sentimiento era algo así como un dolor tremendo en el estómago la primera vez que lo recuerdo fue cuando ella apareció en mi puerta ese día de tormenta, sabía que mi amor me necesitaba por lo que decidí no perder más tiempo y fui a la dirección que Davis me dio, tarde como una hora en llegar me encontré a muchos adolescentes ebrios pero no estaba mi hermana hasta que logre encontrar a Davis algo ebrio también)

-Davis

-taii amigo que milagro únete por allá hay mucho alcohol

-no me interesa en este momento y mi hermana donde esta

-no lo recuerdo tomemos algo y platiquemos

-Davis estoy a punto de golpearte si no me dices donde está mi hermana

-tranquilo….. a ver ella vino hace poco y se despidió se le notaba un poco triste después de hablar con tk

-Ok gracias la ire a buscar y por favor no tomes mas

(Tras oír esto tenía ganas de ir con TK para reclamarme por lo que había hecho pero mi hermana era más importante en ese momento, Salí de la fiesta y la busque en todos lados hasta que la vi sentada en una banca llorando me le acerque lentamente hasta que noto mi presencia me pregunto qué hacía ahí le conteste lo primero que se me vino a la mente tras decir esto me abrazo llorando la sentí tan cerca de mí pero a la vez tan lejos y pues ya no lo pude soportar sé que lo planee mucho pero mande todo eso al demonio ya no me importaba mas era hora de demostrar porque era el portador del valor en menos de un parpadeo la bese un gran y largo beso donde le demostraba que la amaba y por si era la única vez que lo iba a hacer lo iba a hacer bien al sentir sus suaves labios sobre los míos el mundo desapareció en ese momento sentí como el tiempo se detuvo para mí en ese momento no había temor ni pena solo amor entonces sucedió algo que no creía posible ella correspondió el beso, no quería que terminara ese beso pero la falta de aire lo logró ante mi confusión comencé a llorar no me gustaba que me viera en ese estado pero no pude resistirlo ante el temor de que me odiase mientras le decía todo lo que sentía y cuanto lamentaba lo que había hecho, antes de que siguiera diciendo algo ella me beso al principio me confundió pero después me di cuenta de que sentía lo mismo que yo cuando nos separamos confundido intente preguntarle si me amaba lo malo es que no salían palabras de mi pero ella me entendió y me dijo que sí que ella también me amaba en ese momento la volví besar Y así nos abrimos totalmente declarándonos nuestro amor bajo la luna)

-sé que ya me lo dijiste pero te importaría hacerlo una vez mas

-te amo, no se desde cuándo pero te amo con todo mi corazón

-gracias, es todo lo que quería escuchar

-¿y tu dime desde cuando me amas?

-no lo recuerdo creo que desde el momento que te conocí

-¿y porque me amas?

-porque….la pregunta debería de ser si existe algo que no ame de ti, amo tu inocencia, tu dulzura, tu belleza, tu inteligencia así que en pocas palabras te amo completamente

-sabes es todo lo que quería escuchar ahora puedo estar tranquila conmigo misma

-¿y tu porque me amas?

-porque siempre has estado hay para mí, eres quien siempre acudía a mi rescate aquel que hacía que no temiera y aquel con quien quise pasar toda mi vida

-pues si ahora seremos tu y yo por toda la vida contra los muchos retos que la sociedad nos traerá

-mientras este contigo no hay porque temer

-en eso tienes razón

(Después de un rato besándonos y platicándonos todos los detalles regresamos a casa, nuestro papa nos estaba esperando eran cerca de las 2:00 am cuando regresamos y ella entro primero)

-valla hasta que regresas…. a son los dos no habían ido a lugares diferentes

-si pero le llame a mi hermano para que pasara por mí ya que mis amigos estaban algo ebrios y no quería que ocurriera ningún accidente

(Se ve que miente muy bien no sé si preocuparme o alegrarme mejor dejare que ella y papa hablen)

-ya veo….bueno creo que fue lo mejor ahora duérmanse ya es noche

-si buenas noches papa

(Mi amada se adelanta y cuando la intento alcanzar en el corredor oigo a mi papa hablar)

-hijo

-pasa algo papa

-qué bueno que te preocupas tanto por tu hermana y que la cuides de esa manera

-claro que me preocupo ella es mi hermana y preferiría morir antes de que le pasase algo

(Tras estas palabras mi papa no deja de mirarme con una cara como si le extrañase lo que dije le di las buenas noches y me dirigí a dormir en el corredor encuentro a mi amor creo que escucho lo que le dije a papa)

-es enserio lo que dijiste

-si Kari preferiría morir antes de dejar que algo te pase

-sabes esa es una razón por la cual te amo

-y yo también te amo a ti por eso de hoy en adelante te voy a cuidar más que a nadie y no dejare que nada te falte te atenderé como te lo mereces como una Reyna

(Un beso es la mejor forma para cerrar ese día perfecto y ahora podía dormir feliz sin preocupaciones ya que sabía que ella también me amaba como yo lo hacía y que nadie nunca más podría separarnos)


	7. Una relación y Una mentira

Cap 7 Una relación y Una mentira

(Diario de Hikari Yagami)

Creo que dormí demasiado tenía mucho que no dormía así de tranquila a decir verdad la última ves debió ser cuando dormí en los brazos de mi hermano mientras veíamos películas pero como no dormir bien si ayer por fin paso lo que siempre soñé, supongo que será uno de los días que recordare durante toda mi vida el ser que más amo por fin se me declaro me siento como las mujeres de las novelas toda feliz y llena de vida la verdad no me importa que diga el mundo de lo nuestro lo único que me importa es que ahora ambos lo sabemos y correspondemos a nuestro amor solo espero que algún día espero que seamos libres de amarnos todo lo que queramos, pero es hora de levantarme ya que quiero ver a mi novio se siente tan bien decirlo mi novio, poco a poco me levanto y voy a la cocina donde vuelvo a encontrar a mi hermano el solo verlo me ilumina el día está cocinando creo que se le está haciendo costumbre así que algún día yo le tendré que cocinar.

-amor buenos días veo que ya se te está haciendo costumbre el cocinarme

-buenos días amor y ya te dije que te iba a cuidar como a una reina

-hay hermano algún día yo también te cocinare

-no hace falta que lo hagas con que me des tu amor me vasta además me encanta consentirte por cierto hoy nuestros padres volvieron a salir y nos dieron la oportunidad de que podamos pasar todo el día juntos en nuestro primer día como novios

-"novios"

-Sí o que pasa que no lo somos

-mmmm es que yo no recuerdo que me lo pidieras ni que yo aceptara

-está bien entonces creo que…..

(Ante estas palabras se arrodillo y comenzó a hablar con un tono de burla)

-Hikari Yagami me harías el honor de convertirte en mi amada novia…..de aquí a que encuentre otra

(Me molesta un poco lo último pero sé que lo dice jugando así que mejor le sigo el juego)

-está bien Taichí Yagami acepto ser tu novia con la condición de que no haya otra ni pronto ni nunca

-mmmmmmmmmmm Va a ser difícil pero lo hare serás la única mujer en mi cuerpo, alma y corazón

-tú también serás el único

(Unas risas y un beso para sellar un pacto que aun siendo en juego ambos sabemos que es un compromiso de por vida)

-Ahora acepta esta humilde comida y vamos a la sala

-Lo hare con mucho gusto ya que viene de mi querido "novio"

(Comimos como una pareja de las que se ven en los restaurantes entre beso, abrazo y apapacho al terminar ese delicioso desayuno fuimos a la sala donde estuvimos acurrucados viendo la tele de vez en cuando nos besábamos y nos decíamos cuanto nos amamos pasamos un gran rato me estaba quedando dormida hasta que sonó la puerta, mi hermano estaba durmiendo pero la puerta también lo despertó yo fui a abrir y era alguien con quien no quería encontrarme en ese momento mi hermano lo miro con ganas de hacerle algo pero lo mire haciéndole señas de que se fuera entonces se fue a su cuarto enojado pero yo ya tenía claro lo que le iba a decir)

-Kari que bueno que estas bien ayer te fuiste rápido y me preocupe por ti, pensé que algo te había pasado y como no me contestabas

-lo siento me sentí mal y llame a mi hermano para que fuera por mí además mi celular se descargó al llegar a mi casa

-ya veo me había preocupado pero bueno quieres hacer algo podemos ir al cine o….

-no, no hoy me voy a quedar en casa con mi hermano

- está bien creo que mejor me voy nos vemos el lunes en la escuela

-tk espera ya te tengo una respuesta sobre lo que me dijiste ayer

-Kari tú ya…la tienes….y…que decides

(Sus ojos se llenaron de ilusión me daba tristeza saber que por mi esos ojos se iban a entristecer era un chico bueno no se merecía eso él se merecía que alguien lo hiciera feliz pero yo amaba a otro al ver mi cara de preocupación creo que lo supo así que tuve que decirle todo…..o….casi todo)

-Tk tenías razón había otro chico y al fin descubrí que él también me ama como yo a el

-lo sabía cómo alguien como tú se fijaría en alguien como yo digo ¿que soy yo? ¿Qué te puedo ofrecer?

-no tk no es eso es solo que él y yo nos amamos desde hace mucho creo que desde que éramos niños

-Kari ¿quién es el que te ama desde hace tanto? ¿qué ha hecho el que yo no pueda hacer? dime su nombre

-lo siento aun no te lo puedo decir hemos decidido esperar para contarle al mundo sobre nuestro amor

-¿Por qué?

-lo siento no te puedo decir, mira lamento no corresponderte pero espero que alguien te haga feliz como te lo mereces

-no Kari yo siempre te amare y te esperare no importa cuánto tiempo pase solo sé que algún día estaremos juntos por siempre

(Tras esas palabras salió corriendo mientras lloraba yo también me puse a llorar pobre tk se merece que alguien lo haga feliz no podía dejar de llorar hasta que mi hermano hiso acto de presencia solo me abrazo y con cara de tristeza me susurro)

-perdóname Kari

-perdonarte (le dije parando de llorar y mirándolo sin saber porque dijo eso, que le debía de perdonar)

-si por mi culpa tuviste que herir a tk sé que tú eres incapaz de herir a alguien y te duele ver que alguien más sufra por eso perdóname

-si hermano tienes razón no me gusta lastimar a nadie pero me importa más nuestro amor y no dejare que nada ni nadie nos separe

-si juntos lucharemos por ser felices y ahora que lo somos nada ni nadie nos separara

(Un beso largo y amoroso es todo lo que necesitamos para volver a lo que hacíamos antes de que tk interrumpiera pero tuve que preguntar algo que me estuvo dando vueltas durante un tiempo)

-hermano necesito preguntarte algo

-si Kari te ocurre algo

-hay algo que me da vueltas la cabeza dime sinceramente

-pregúntame lo que quieras sabes que yo a ti no te voy a mentir

-dime la verdad….Hasta cuando le contaremos al mundo de nuestro amor (puso una cara seria mientras me contestaba eso me da miedo su respuesta será nunca o algo malo)

-bueno creo que es hora de hablarlo creo que primero debemos decirle a nuestros padres luego a nuestros amigos y al final al mundo

-si pero cuando les diremos, cuanto tiempo un mes, año, dos, nunca

-no lo se Kari la verdad me da miedo el solo pensarlo porque cuando todos se enteren todo va a cambiar

-pero vamos a luchar por nuestro amor que no es lo que tú me habías dicho

-si kari pero velo así ahorita podemos estar juntos pasar la tarde ir a la escuela y salir juntos sin que nadie nos diga nada pero cuando todos se enteren toda va a cambiar el mundo nos odiara, nuestros amigos quizá no lo acepten y lo peor nuestros padres van a intentar separarnos no podremos estar juntos en todo momento y es cuando vamos a luchar por nuestro amor de verdad así que esperemos lo más de tiempo posible disfrutemos cada beso, cada abrazo para que cuando tengamos que pelear lo hagamos sin temer

-Tienes razón hermano lo mejor será disfrutar nuestro tiempo juntos y después nos preocuparemos por pelear (no estaba muy segura de mi respuesta pero por un lado lo entendía él no quería que nada nos separara pero yo odiaba la idea de no decirle al mundo cuanto lo amaba pero si de verdad le importaba creo que podía suprimir estas ganas de gritarlo al mundo)

-está bien hermano no diré nada si

-"si"

-si cada vez que me den ganas de gritar que te amo tú me reconfortes con tus abrazos y besos

-está bien hermanita siempre que me prometas no desahogarte con otro

-no te preocupes nunca ha habido ni habrá otro en mi vida

-eso es todo lo que siempre quise escuchar porque sabes

-dime

-te amo con todo mi corazón

-yo también te amo con todo mi ser

(Así pasamos el resto del fin de semana como una pareja, no quería que se acabara ese fin de semana pero así fue teníamos que volver a la escuela y mentirle al mundo sobre nuestra relación, además espero que todo este normal con t.k)


	8. Un difícil día escolar

Cap 8 un difícil día escolar

(Diario de Taichí Yagami)

(Sin duda fue uno de los mejores fines de semana de mi vida, no sé porque tengo que ir a la escuela si por mi fuera me quedaría todo el día con mi Kari pero bueno si quiero tener un futuro con ella como se lo merece tengo que estudiar muy duro, mientras sigo pensando mi amor llega a despertarme)

-hermano vamos a desayunar

(Rápido me levanto y con mis manos le hago señas para invitarla a pasar)

-oye hermosa ven aquí

-ahora no Tai nuestros padres están en la cocina y nos pueden escuchar

-tú lo dijiste en la cocina así que ven y dame los buenos días como solo tú sabes

-está bien pero que sea rápido ya que nos pueden descubrir

-quien lo diría 3 días y ya tenemos nuestro primer rapidin

-una más de esas bromas y será el último que tengas en tu vida

-está bien solo ven y bésame

(Un gran y apasionado beso es la mejor forma de comenzar el día, salimos de mi cuarto y nos dirigimos a la cocina donde nos esperan nuestros padres pasamos el desayuno como si nada solo unas miradas furtivas ya que ellos no podían saber lo que hacíamos, terminamos de desayunar y tras vestirnos para la escuela salimos de nuestra casa en el camino ahora sí podemos caminar como una feliz pareja de la mano y abrasándonos obviamente sin los besos porque aunque no nos conozcan no nos podemos arriesgar)

-Kari no sabes cómo odio la escuela

-¿Por qué es eso hermano? Digo sé que sacas 7 y que te regañan pero no es razón para odiarla

-la odio porque por su culpa no podemos pasar todo el día juntos

-si a mí tampoco me gusta la idea de separarme de ti y sé que me va a costar no estar pensando en ti todo el día pero recuerda que tenemos toda la tarde para nosotros

-si después de la práctica de futbol el día es nuestro

-¿cómo que después de la practica?

(Noto algo de molestia en su mirada pero se cómo evitar que se enoje y me deje asistir a mi practica)

-si además debes hacer tus tareas no quiero que bajes tus calificaciones

-No dijiste hace pocos segundos que querías pasar todo el día conmigo

-claro que si quiero pasar todo mi día contigo pero debes hacer tus tareas no quiero que bajes tus calificaciones

-si seguro que es eso

-si tú eres la buena y yo el malo

-no creo que soy la que estudia y tú el deportista

(tras esta platica llegamos a la escuela y nos despedimos tenía ganas de darle un beso pero no podía solo le dije que la veía en la tarde y un te amo susurrado, así paso todo el día pensar en ella me costó tres castigos pero lo vale, tras ese día de clase era hora de la práctica de soccer le puse todo mi empeño porque sabía que terminando podría ver a mi amor, toda la practica paso de manera normal al terminar la estuve esperando paso una hora y nunca apareció me dio un mal presentimiento por lo que corrí a buscarla hasta que la encontré llorando sola cerca de un parque, que le habrá pasado esta vez, sabe muy bien que no soporto verla llorar así que hare cualquier cosa para alegrarla)

-Kari linda porque lloras… tu sabes que odio verte llorar…Kari por favor respóndeme acaso hice algo que te lastimara dime es acaso mi culpa

-n...no…fue mi culpa

-tranquila descárgate y luego me cuentas (la abrace y como a los 5 minutos dejo de llorar) ya estas mejor ahora cuéntame

-bien veras todo comenzó esta mañana cuando llegue a mi salón todo era normal hasta que t.k llego, pensé que sería bueno hablarle después de lo que paso el sábado pero el solo me ignoro y así paso todo el día cuando me le acercaba él se iba a otro lado ignorándome

-Bueno Kari si él no quiere estar junto a ti él es quien se lo pierde eso no debería afectarte

-si eso me lastimo pero no es todo después de salir de clases iba a ver tu practica pero paso lo peor me encontré con yolei primero todo estaba bien platicábamos y reíamos hasta que llegamos donde se realizaba tu practica en ese instante vi algo que ya había visto antes yolei comenzó a mirarte con una rara cara y le pregunte que pasaba

**/FLASBACK/**

-Amiga te pasa algo te noto rara

-si Kari de verdad hay algo que debo contarte

-pues ¿qué es? sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea

-bien veras desde hace unos meses comencé a

-¿a qué?

-enamorarme de… Tai…..tu hermano

-mi hermano

-Si me temo que sí, así que quería saber si por ti está bien que se lo cuente y tal vez comience una relación con el

-No….tú no puedes tener nada con el

-pero ¿Por qué?

-porque…..porque yo lo prohíbo si déjalo así

-qué te pasa porque te pones así ni que tu fueras su novia además creo que tu hermano esta grandecito y es capaz de decidir entonces espero que tu niña malcriada no intervengas

-creme no dejare que tengas nada con Tai

-eres imposible no quiero hablar contigo si

**/FIN FLASBACK/**

-Y tras decirle esto vine corriendo a llorar aquí

-ya veo mi querida sentiste celos, pero no tenías que ponerte así ni preocuparte yo no le hubiese hecho caso ya te dije que eras la única en mi vida

-si pero me daba terror que tú le dijeras que sí y te separaras de mi

-no seas tontita nunca me separaría de ti tu eres a la que amo eres mi verdadero amor, ahora te sientes mejor

-no, no creo que yolei me perdone

-si te va a perdonar porque tengo un plan

-enserio y ¿cuál es?

-no te apresures te lo cuento mañana y comenzamos a actuar

-por favor

-no y no importa lo que hagas no te lo voy a decir

-enserio no importa nada de lo que haga

(Esto último me lo dice con una voz de lujuria mientras se me acerca y me da un gran beso)

-no, no diré nada hasta mañana

-entonces no te hare nada hasta mañana

-Está bien te diré si me das otro beso (no lo piensa ni un segundo y se abalanza sobre mí, aunque me preocupa un poco que estemos en público me dejo llevar por el momento)

-ahora si me dirás

-si la verdad es que…no he planeado nada por eso quería planear algo en la noche (me mira con cara de enojo pero después la cambia por una risita)

-está bien pero espero que tu plan funcione si no, no te hare nada durante mucho tiempo

(Esto hace que trague saliva ahora si me tengo que aplicar, lo importante es que dejo de llorar y ya se está riendo con esa hermosa sonrisa, tras pasar un rato en el parque regresamos a casa cenamos y mientras ella se vas a dormir yo me pongo a imaginar ese plan que hará que vuelva la felicidad a ella y si lo hago bien hasta yo podría tener una recompensa me paso la noche pensando, desechando ideas que no sirven hasta que lo tengo es algo tan obvio que estoy seguro que va a funcionar eso espero por mi bien, a la mañana siguiente mi amor ya me está esperando fuera de mi cuarto con una cara de desespero y de emoción)

-Y ya está listo

-buenos días a ti también amor

-Está bien buenos días mi querido y dulce amor ya está el bendito plan que me prometiste desde ayer en la tarde

-si me pase toda la noche pero ya esta

-enserio y como es

-veras es sencillo

(Le cuento todo mientras se me queda viendo parece que no cree que algo así de brillante salió de mí ya que dicen que soy muy distraído)

-y ¿qué te parece?

-Enserio se te ocurrió a ti o le pediste a alguien más que lo hiciera

-me ofende que dudes de mi

-bueno me debes de comprender

-Para que veas que no soy tonto te dije que por ti podría hacer cualquier cosa hasta crear un plan magnifico

-por eso te amo

-y yo a ti pero ahora preparémonos para que todo salga bien

(Tras decirle eso nos vamos a desayunar nos vestimos y vamos a la escuela mientras nos coordinamos como hacer todo para que su amiga la perdone y a la vez se olvide de mí, sé que el plan va a funcionar)


	9. El plan maestro

Cap 9 el plan maestro

(Diario de Hikari Yagami)

(No puedo creer que mi hermano halla ideado algo como esto digo es tan sencillo pero bien pensado creo que lo único que puedo hacer por ahora es mirar el reloj y repasar varias veces el plan según lo que me dijo mi hermano lo primero que tengo que hacer al salir de la escuela es buscar a yolei, disculparme con ella y llevarla al departamento donde el estaría esperando, espero no olvidar mis líneas además de parecer que tengo culpa y ocultar mis celos por lo que vamos a hacer, por fin terminaron las clases ahora donde está yolei a hay esta ok cara de arrepentimiento y a actuar)

-yolei un minuto por favor

-Hikari que quieres te dije ayer que no me buscaras que no ves que no quiero hablarte

-espera quiero hablarte de lo que paso ayer todo fue mi culpa

-está bien si te quieres disculpar hazlo de una vez

-veras me enoje porque tú eres mi mejor amiga y él es mi hermano sería raro para mí además de que sabes que me da celos de que alguien este con mi hermano y me quite su amor pero me puse a pensar sobre lo que paso me di cuenta que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal además de que el no siempre va a estar conmigo y si alguien debía estar con el quien mejor que tú que sé que lo vas a hacer feliz

-¿entonces aceptas que pudiese tener algo con tu hermano?

(En mi mente tengo ganas de gritarle que no pero me debo de tranquilizar y apegarme al plan, una sonrisa fingida y unas palabras que quiebran mi alma)

-si por mi está bien tú tienes mi bendición

-gracias por entenderlo Kari y no tienes de que preocuparte nunca te quitaría el amor de tu hermano ni haría nada para separarlos

-gracias yolei por eso decidí ayudarte con mi hermano vamos de seguro ya está en casa

-ahorita digo yo ni siquiera sé que decir

-vamos todo va a estar bien

-está bien

(La primera parte salió bien ahora la segunda y última parte, llegamos a mi apartamento donde mi hermano ya debía de estar listo esperándonos)

-hermano ya llegue y traje compañía

-Está bien Kari estoy en la sala

-Muy bien yolei todo el día de ayer le dije cosas buenas de ti a mi hermano solo entra y remátalo si pregunta por mi dile que estoy en la tienda

-estas segura Kari digo es muy rápido no había preparado nada

-claro que estoy segura, todo va a estar bien además él es capitán del equipo de futbol cuanto crees que pase antes de que tenga novia

-está bien….hay voy

-suerte

(Le doy una sonrisa fingida y veo como se marcha espero que no llore mucho con este plan y espero que todo salga bien)

-Ho…hola Taichí

- a Hola yolei ¿dónde está mi hermana? ¿Qué no estaba contigo?

-fu….fue a la tienda a comprar algo para comer dijo que volvía en un minuto que la esperara aquí

-ya veo bueno…pero dime estas bien te ves rara

-Si es que….veras hace algún tiempo…..como que…. comencé a sentirme atraída por… por…ti quiero saber si te gustaría salir conmigo

-mira yolei eres una buena chica y muy atractiva pero yo no puedo estar contigo es que estoy enamorado de otra y solo la amo a ella pero estoy seguro de cualquier otro estaría feliz de quererte como tú me quieres

(Esa frase es mi entrada ahora cara de enojo entro y veo que yolei está llorando)

-Taichí que estás diciendo como puedes decir algo así yolei es una chica maravillosa tienes suerte de que se haya fijado en ti

-Kari yo lo sé pero creme amo a esa otra persona con todo mi corazón y prometí serle fiel por siempre

-gracias Kari pero no tienes por qué pelearte con tu hermano por mi causa él tiene razón si ama de verdad a esa otra chica no soy nadie para obligarlo a nada pero espero que ella lo amé de la misma forma y que lo haga feliz como se lo merece

(En ese momento me daban unas terribles ganas de decirle que yo era la otra chica por la que él la había rechazado pero que no se preocupara que si lo haría que yo lo amaba más de lo que ella nunca podría, pero me calle solo pude ver como se secaba las lágrimas y mi hermano se iba a su cuarto con la cabeza baja)

-lo siento yolei no sabía de la otra chica me siento avergonzada pues todo fue mi culpa por obligarte a declarártele tan pronto

-no te preocupes creo que fue lo mejor antes de obsesionarme con él, no sabes lo que se siente guardar un sentimiento y no poder sacarlo viendo a la persona que amas en todo momento y sabiendo que el quizá nunca te corresponda

(Solo la vi mientras pensaba en los últimos años y lo que sufrí antes de que mi hermano y yo nos declarásemos todo)

-sí creo que me imagino lo que puede sentirse

-bueno mejor me voy nos vemos mañana

-¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

-no creo que no yo quiero estar sola un rato para asimilar todo lo que paso

-si está bien te comprendo, nos vemos mañana en la escuela

(Me sentí tan mal al ver como yolei lloraba y saber que era mi culpa, tras despedirme de yolei fui a donde estaba mi hermano para hablar con él sobre lo sucedido)

-¿se fue?

-Si se fue

-¿lo logramos?

-si rompiste su corazón y yo quede como la amiga comprensiva que le da animo

-qué te pasa amor hay algo que te molesta te noto rara

-es que no puedo volver a pasar por esto digo sé que tú cargas con toda la culpa pero sabes que no me gusta ver a alguien sufrir menos ver como rompes su corazón

-lo sé y creme que a mí tampoco pero no podemos hacer otra cosa hasta que le digamos al mundo de nuestra relación, pero lo que me da fuerzas para rechazar a cualquiera que quiera algo conmigo es que tú me estas esperando y que sé que nadie nunca me va a amar como tu

(Solo puedo abrazarlo y le digo que tienes razón, el solo me da una sonrisa para que no me sienta mal algo que funciona a la perfección)

-prométeme ahora que si esto vuelve a pasar me vas a dejar a mi encargarme y no te vas a volver a poner celosa ni hacer otra escena

-está bien te lo prometo pero eso es en caso de que se te declaren pero si alguien quiere algo conmigo

-en ese caso de que alguien tuviese el coraje de declararse contigo pues creo que yo mismo lo golpeo hasta que se arrepienta de pensar en que podría quedarse con mi princesa y lograría que no se te vuelva a a acercar a ti

-hermano no debes de ser tan violento estoy segura que bastaría con que yo lo rechace cortésmente o dime apoco crees que yo golpearía a alguien que se te quiera declarar

-no pero si eres capaz de hacer una escena de celos irracional además es diferente tu eres una princesa y yo solo una bestia, tu usas la palabras y yo los puños por eso como dicen los polos opuestos se atraen

-hay hermano tú no eres un bestia tu eres un príncipe que siempre viene a mi rescate

-y creme eso es un trabajo de tiempo completo

-acaso te molesta rescatarme porque hay muchos otros a los que no les importaría

-dime si me doy prisa ¿crees que aun alcance a yolei?

(Cruzo mis brazos y lo miro con una cara de molestia principalmente porque me gano esta vez mientras lo miro él se comienzas a reír me besa y me pide disculpas)

-No te enojes amor sabes que eres la única en mi corazón y yo no sería capaz de ir con alguien más además no me molesta rescatar a mi princesa de todo los problemas en que se mete

-que me meto o me metes

-Mejor no pelemos solo bésame y disfrutemos de nuestro amor que dicen que causa tanto mal y que es incorrecto

-buena forma de salir de una pelea pero tienes razón disfrutemos el día y de este amor tan raro para la sociedad

-después creo que te puedo preparar la comida

-muy bien pero por el momento solo quiero sentir tus labios sobre los míos

(Estuvimos un rato así después mi hermano se fue a preparar la comida mientas yo ponía la mesa armable en el balcón para tener una cena romántica, después de comer fuimos a ver televisión hasta que llegaron nuestros padres solo nos despedimos y nos fuimos a dormir, así paso un mes sin problemas porque delante de nuestros padres y conocidos éramos los hermanos Yagami pero cuando estábamos en privado éramos un par de amantes que se amaban con todas sus fuerzas, entonces llego nuestro primer aniversario quien lo diría un mes desde que esta aventura comenzó me ilusionaba mucho nuestro primer aniversario me pregunto si mi hermano planeo algo especial)


	10. Feliz aniversario

Cap 10 Feliz aniversario

(Diario de Taichí Yagami)

(Que rápido paso el tiempo un mes, un increíble mes en el que por fin me siento vivo pero creo que pasa rápido cuando estás enamorado, ahora en cuanto a si tengo algo planeado para esta noche pues sí, si tengo un gran plan para celebrar esta noche pero por alguna razón tengo que ir a la escuela en este día tan especial pero bueno que puedo hacer, estoy esperando ya que sé que como siempre mi querida Kari me va a venir a despertar en poco tiempo llega y yo ya la estoy esperando me pongo una almohada en la cara para sorprenderla y oigo como abre mi puerta)

-Tai amor….. mmmm parece que sigue dormido

(Oigo como Se acerca a retirar la almohada cuando lo hace tomo su brazo y la jalo hacia mí para que quedara sobre mí y le doy un beso, estoy seguro que se sorprendió por que al principio no mostro respuesta pero pocos segundos pasan antes de que me corresponda, tras un rato nos separa la falta de aire veo que mi amor trae algo en sus manos pero no me importa ya que la quiero seguir besando, pasaron unos minutos donde compartimos todo lo que teníamos en la boca para luego comenzar a hablar)

-buenos días mi amor lamento si te asuste

-buenos días amor mío y no debo admitir que me sorprendiste un poco pero fue una sorpresa hermosa

-además feliz aniversario

-si quien lo diría un increíble y hermoso mes quien diría que sería tan bueno

-oye y que traes hay

-a esto casi lo olvido es un regalo bueno son dos no sabía si dártelos ahora o después pero decidí que ahora ya que después nuestros padres nos podrían interrumpir

-entonces yo también te daré tu regalo (saco una cajita en la que venía un silbato de plata con la frase te amo y las iniciales TyH)

-es….es hermoso muchas gracias

(Me da otro beso de adultos al terminar seguimos hablando)

-si lo compre ya que el que tenías se lo diste a gatomon creí que necesitabas otro

-está bien ahora primero abre este

(Me da una bolsa de la que saco un libro….con lo mucho que me gusta leer)

-gracias Kari…...no tenías que molestarte

-Tai no creas que no te conozco sé que no eres de los que leen mucho pero este libro…..siempre fue uno de mis favoritos y bueno te lo quiero dar a ti

-enserio y ¿porque?

-porque trata de 2 hermanos….bueno son 4, 2 hombres y 2 mujeres, primero un hombre y una mujer que son de nuestra edad más o menos y los otros 2 son niñitos y luego de que su padre muere su madre se los lleva a casa de su abuela donde los encierra en un ático donde los tiene por años pero siempre prometiéndoles que algún día los sacara y total que los 2 hermanos mayores comienzan a tomar el papel de padre y madre para después comenzar a tener sentimientos el uno por el otro y bueno mejor no te cuento nada mas

-está bien Kari lo leeré

-me lo prometes

-si

-está bien si te gusta tengo también las otras partes

-¿otras partes?

-si hermano esa es de cuando son niños falta cuando son adultos, cuando tienen hijos son otros 4 libros

-muy bien pero iré a mi ritmo

-eso ya lo sé, muy bien ahora el segundo regalo

(De la caja saque una foto hermosamente enmarcada y en la parte de abajo tenía la frase siempre a tu lado estaré esa foto es la que…..)

-Kari….. ¿Esta foto es?

-si hace mucho te vi llorando mientras la veías por eso la saque de tu libreta y la mande enmarcar con esa frase espero que no te moleste que tomara tu foto

-no Kari no me molesta en lo más mínimo, esta hermosa pero hay algo que debes saber esta foto la sacaba cada vez que te extrañaba y recordaba cuanto te amaba pero no te lo podía decir, por eso sacaba esta foto para recordar esos mágicos momentos cuando éramos niños donde jugábamos y reíamos y me decías que me amabas aunque fuese con amor fraternal, pero desde que me dijiste que me amabas deje de necesitarla ya que ahora te tengo a ti

-que tierno pero debes de saber que yo te deje de decir te amo con amor fraternal desde que era muy pequeña

-Dilo una vez más

-te amo con todo mi corazón Tai y gracias por sentir lo mismo que yo

-gracias a ti por hacerme tan feliz te amo

(Dicho eso nos dimos un gran y apasionado beso hasta que la falta de aire nos separó nos dijimos te amo una vez más y fuimos a desayunar al llegar nuestro padre comenzó a hablar)

-niños les quiero avisar que su madre y yo decidimos salir el fin de semana así que como siempre Tai quedas a cargo y cuida a tu hermana les dejamos dinero para que pidan algo o compren algo para comer

(Estas palabras nos llenaros de emoción tanto a ella como a mí porque ahora si podríamos celebrar nuestra noche sin importar nada, terminamos de desayunar y camino a la escuela platicamos del último mes y lo maravilloso que fue cuando nos despedimos en la puerta le dije que me esperara después de la práctica para que le contara de los planes para esa noche, llegando a mi salón me encontré a sora era raro que no estuviera con matt)

-hola sora y ese milagro que no estas con matt

-hola Tai, y porque milagro si no estamos pegados

-no pero siempre están juntos por eso se me hacen raro

-bueno matt se enfermó por eso no vino

-pobre matt

-oye Tai te puedo preguntar algo y no te enojas

-(me lo dice con cara de preocupación) ¿pasa algo? ¿Matt te hizo algo? me puedes contar lo que sea yo soy tu amigo y tratare de ayudarte en lo que pueda

-no nada pasa con matt es solo que él me conto sobre…que estabas enamorado de alguien y que no le decías ni a él ni a ella ni quien era y me preguntaba si no era…yo

-no tienes de que preocuparte no eres tú, tu eres mi mejor amiga y hemos pasado por mucho pero te considero una hermana

-entonces ¿quién es? si me dices te puedo ayudar a conquistarla

-No te puedo decir quien es pero si te puedo decir que ya me le declare y ella me acepto ahora somos novios y muy felices

-me alegro pero te puedo pedir algo mas

-si lo quesea

-bueno son dos cosas primero cuando decidas contarlo yo seré la primera y no le dirás a matt sobre esta conversación

-está bien pero ¿por qué? No le puedo decir

-es que el me lo contó con la condición de no decirte nada

-no te preocupes no diré nada con una condición

-¿Cuál es?

-Pásame la tarea

-tu no cambias verdad

(Tras esa conversación entramos a clases y así paso el resto del día yo solo pensando en cómo hacer feliz a mi Kari en ese día el tiempo paso volando así como el de la práctica de futbol cuando termine de ducharme ella ya me estaba esperando fuera no tardamos en llegar a casa, ella me pregunto sobre esa noche solo le dije que a las 9:00 saldríamos de la casa, solo vi que desde una hora antes comenzó a prepararse yo por mi parte busque la mejor ropa que tenía pero creo que fue muy rápido porque cuando termine ella aún no había ni elegido su ropa por eso me fui al sillón a esperar, casi me quedo dormido si no fuera porque visualice una hermosa figura casi como un ángel que se apareció ante mi traía un hermoso vestido que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos y unos guantes como los que acostumbraba usar pero de ceda y color blanco además de que casi no llevaba maquillaje como a mí me gustaba ya que me gustaba ver a mi hermanita natural como la conocí y me enamore de ella)

-te…..ves …..Realmente….Hermosa

-es enserio tú crees

-claro que si Kari tú con cualquier cosa te ves hermosa ya sea con tu pijama o tu uniforme pero con lo que traes puesto haces que cualquier mujer sienta celos solo de estar junto a ti y que cualquier hombre sienta celos de mi por tener a la mujer más hermosa de este y cualquier otro mundo acompañándome

-hay hermano ya basta que haces que me sonroje además no soy la única que provoca celos quien diría que puedo salir con el capitán Yagami el que hace que tantas se peleen en la escuela solo por recibir un saludo y que se mueren si les sonríes

(Después de esa pequeña conversación salimos y nos dirigimos a uno de los restaurantes más románticos y caros de la ciudad)

-hermano no crees que este lugar es un poco caro

-Kari no importa hace mucho que estoy juntando dinero además gracias a que es muy caro es imposible que encontremos con alguno de nuestros conocidos solo preocúpate por disfrutar la noche

-está bien si insistes

(Pasamos una gran velada solo ella y yo estábamos en un lugar echo exclusivamente para el romance ya que esa noche solo éramos nosotros y el mundo era cosa aparte solo queríamos celebrar nuestro amor prohibido, cuando terminamos de cenar fuimos a dar una vuelta por la costa de odaiba donde estuvimos platicando, ya pasada la media noche regresamos a casa)

-gracias hermano

-no Kari gracias a ti por hacerme tan feliz y no solo en el último mes si no en los últimos 12 años donde le has dado sentido a la vida

-en unos días más serán 13 hermano

-no importa gracias por existir y más que nada gracias por amarme como yo te amo

-gracias a ti por cuidarme cada vez que te necesito, por estar conmigo y por darme la oportunidad de dejarme pasar mi vida contigo

(Tras esas palabras comenzaron una serie de besos desenfrenados no sabía si esa noche consumaríamos nuestro amor o no la verdad no sabía siquiera si lo podría hacer, siguieron los besos y las carisias tan intensas que ni note que empezó a desabrochar mi camisa cuando me proponía a hacer lo mismo se detuvo y me miro con una cara de temor, y yo de inmediato comprendí lo que estaba pasando)

-t…Tai yo no creo poder

-no te preocupes, yo te entiendo

-no te vas a enojar

-porque debería de hacerlo si yo te quiero para siempre y en para siempre hay suficiente tiempo además tu vales pena, valió la pena esperarte estos años para tenerte entre mis brazos y poder besarte por eso estoy seguro que valdrá la pena esperarte para consumar nuestro amor no importa si es para siempre

-no, no va a ser para siempre y gracias por comprenderme por eso te amo

-pero sabes no te vas a salvar de dormir en mis brazos esta noche

-no te preocupes que a eso no le temo

(Cuando acabamos de ponernos nuestras pijamas nos dirigimos a mi cuarto donde nos acostamos abrazados, solo me dijo te amo me dio un beso y se durmió en mis brazos, la verdad no importa cuánto tarde porque estoy seguro de que cuando llegue el momento va a ser especial y yo voy a estar listo para que nos volvamos uno solo, puedo ver su hermosa cara tan angelical y con esa imagen puedo dormir feliz sabiendo que al despertar ella seguirá conmigo solo puedo pronunciar una última frase antes de quedarme dormido)

-te amo Kari

**Mucho gusto lamento no haberles hablado antes pero quería esperar hasta llegar a 10 capítulos, por mi parte soy un gran fan del Taikari y tuve que leer muchos antes de hacer mi propia historia por eso podrían encontrar partes un poco parecidas a otras pero no crean que robe nada la idea salió directamente de mi imaginación, también quiero agradecer a las personas que han comentado, tratare de actualizar como lo he hecho hasta ahora, sin más por el momento me despido no sin antes pedirles que sigan leyendo la historia y que cualquier pregunta que tengan o cualquier sugerencia háganmela saber y espero que sigan comentando ya que sus opiniones son muy importantes así que pronto les traeré el próximo capítulo donde empezaran los problemas para esta pareja de hermanos cuando tengan que regresar al digimundo.**


	11. Hogar dulce digimundo una nueva amenaza

Cap 11 Hogar dulce digimundo parte 1: una nueva amenaza

(Diario de Hikari Yagami)

(Que buena noche pase no puedo evitar pensar en lo que paso anoche sé que fue mi culpa pues yo empecé a desabrochar la camisa de mi hermano pero es que yo estaba segura de que podría hacerlo pero no pude al final, pensé que Tai se molestaría conmigo pero no lo hizo lo que me dio mucho gusto es que me entendió y no se enojó conmigo, puedo ver que aún sigue durmiendo la verdad no me quiero mover ya que arruinaría el momento puedo ver una gran sonrisa en el esa gran sonrisa que denota una gran confianza y valor creo que es algo de lo que más me atrae de él y me enamoro ya que cada vez que veo su sonrisa sé que todo va a estar bien justo como lo hacía en el digimundo, paso muy poco tiempo hasta que comenzó a despertar )

-buenos días mi amor, por tu sonrisa creo que dormiste bien

-buenos días mi dulce Kari y tienes razón dormí muy bien y como no hacerlo si dormí junto a ti que haces que descanse tan bien, pero dime ¿llevas tiempo despierta?

-no, no mucho además me gusta verte dormir y ver esa gran sonrisa tuya

-bueno entonces creo es algo que tenemos en común ya que a mí también me gusta verte dormir con esa sonrisa angelical

(Tras un beso de buenos días nos levantamos juntos, él se va a cocinar mientas yo me pongo a limpiar un poco la casa quien diría que pronto cumpliríamos un año en esta nueva casa recuerdo cuando mi padre nos trajo a esta casa ya que quería que yo tuviera mi propia habitación ya que a mí no me gustaba el pequeño estudio donde estaba pero de hecho lo hacía para ver si me mandaba con mi hermano)

**/ Flashback /**

Mr. Yagami: bueno bienvenidos a nuestra nueva casa

Kari: es más grande que el otro apartamento

Mr. Yagami: así es hija, muy bien les daré el recorrido por la casa primero aquí frente a nosotros esta la sala, esa puerta a la izquierda es la cocina/comedor

Ms. Yagami: y es más grande que la anterior

…..

Mr. Yagami: muy bien aquí en esta primera puerta en la derecha está la habitación de su madre y mía

Tai: de seguro es la más grande no papa

Mr. Yagami: claro que si hijo, esta puerta que está enfrente es el baño y luego doblamos en este corredor donde están sus habitaciones

Kari: ¿cuál es la mía?

Mr. Yagami: la tuya hija es la que está en medio ahora si tendrás más espacio que en el pequeño estudio donde estabas

Kari: es perfecta y tiene una ventana que da a la calle

Tai: entonces supongo que la que está al fondo es la mía

Mr. Yagami: efectivamente hijo esa es tuya es del mismo tamaño que la de tu hermana pero….

Kari: ¿pero?

…

Tai: tiene un balcón perfecto

Kari: ¿porque él tiene la habitación con el balcón?

Mr. Yagami: pues es que…..

Tai: porque tu estas muy pequeña y te podrías caer

Kari: créeme si uno de los dos se cayera ese serias tu

Mr. Yagami: no se peleen si mejor vallamos a hablar para ver a qué hora llegan los muebles

Tai: está bien vallan yo me quiero quedar ver como se ve la ciudad desde el balcón

Kari: yo también quiero ver

Ms. Yagami: está bien si nos buscan estaremos en la sala

….

-Kari

-si hermano

- no te pongas celosa

-¿de qué hablas?

-sé que te gusto esta habitación

-si me gustó mucho

-pero no te preocupes puedes estar aquí todo el tiempo que quieras

-¿enserio?

-claro que si sabes que me encanta estar contigo y nada me encantaría más que pasar tiempo a tu lado

-hay que cosas dices hermano, mejor vamos a ver las tiendas cercanas

-está bien vamos

**/ Fin Flashback /**

(Después de un tiempo me acostumbre a mi habitación aunque aún me sigue gustando la habitación de mi hermano pero lo que más me gusta es estar con él no importa donde estemos, bueno ahora creo que es hora de desayunar pasamos todo el desayuno como siempre muy juntos y de vez en cuando besándonos después de desayunar vamos a la sala a ver la televisión donde me acuesto en su pecho y el cruza su brazo por mis hombros haciendo que estemos muy juntos, todo está en paz y silencio hasta que suena el teléfono y mi hermano contesta solo veo como asiente y termina diciendo muy bien nos vemos, no me quiero separar de el espero que no tenga que salir)

-¿quién era hermano?

-era izzy al parecer algo pasa en el digimundo por lo que me pidió que te avisara y que lo viéramos en su casa en una hora con nuestros digivice

(Bueno adiós planes de quedarme con el todo el día juntos viendo la televisión)

-está bien creo que me iré a cambiar de ropa

-espera también me pidió que te dijera que le hablaras a tus amigos ya que él no tiene sus números

-si no hay problema yo les aviso…pero…ya sabes que yo….yyyyy

-no te preocupes si quieres le hablo a matt para que le avise a TK pero dime amor todavía sigue evitándote

-bueno no como antes ya no huye de mi pero ya no es lo mismo, de echo ahora paso más tiempo con yolei y con Davis ya que cada vez que me ve creo que recuerda que lo rechace sin darle una razón

-entonces que decides ¿quieres que le llame a matt?

- no creo que lo mejor será que yo le hable para que no piense que no quiero ser su amiga o algo por ese estilo

-está bien mientras tu les hablas yo iré a buscar mi digivice que tiene un tiempo que no lo veo

(Me da una gran sonrisa y se vas a buscarlo sí que somos muy diferentes ya que yo no me preocupo por que el mío porque lo tengo bien cuidado en un cajón cerca de mi cama, casi acababa de hablar con todos solo me falta llamar a TK creo que nunca me había sentido tan nerviosa de llamarlo y eso que yo lo llamaba seguido para que fuésemos al cine o a algún lado yo lo hacía como amigos pero creo que eso causo que TK se enamorara de mí, como me gustaría que no estuviera o no ya contestaron)

-buenos días señora se encuentra TK soy Kari (solo oigo como le grita y en poco tiempo TK atiende)

-buenos días Kari que milagro que me llamas ¿se te ofrece algo?

-s..si…. buenos días TK….este…izzi le llamo a mi hermano…. y…. le dijo que todos debíamos estar en su casa….en una hora que fuéramos con el digivice…. ya que….. algo está pasando en el digimundo

-mmmmm ya veo con que era eso para lo que me llamabas ok creo que te veré hay

-si nos vemos luego, adiós

-adiós

(Al fin termino fue tan incómodo creo que él pensaba que lo llamaba para salir a algún lado como antes me voy a morir… hey ¿qué hace el aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva mi hermano viéndome? solo veo como se está riendo)

-se puede saber que te da tanta risa

-que, que me da risa me da risa ver tu cara tan roja y ver como tartamudeabas

-a mí no me parece tan chistoso eso, además dime a que viniste

-no te enojes solo venía a decirte que encontré mi digivice pero cuando llegue te vi tartamudear y me quede a ver sin hacer ruido pero ahora me voy a cambiar y creo que tu deberías….deberías… de hacer lo….lo…. mismo

(Solo se va riendo, yo lo amo pero no sabe cómo me estresa abecés y me dan ganas de gritarle pero bueno….. creo que eso es parte de que seamos hermanos además todo eso me lo termina compensando, cuando termino de vestirme veo a mi hermano en la entrada esperándome y en poco tiempo llegamos a casa de izzy donde no hay nadie más que el niño pelirrojo con su computadora inmediatamente saludamos a izzy y mi hermano comienza a hacerle preguntas)

-¿Y qué pasa ahora izzy?

-Cosas malas me temo

-¿Pero qué?

-Se los diré cuando todos lleguen

-Por favor si

-no Tai

(Creo que mi hermano canso a Izzy ya que me voltea a ver)

-Kari puedes controlar a tu hermano

-izzy tú lo conoces nadie puede controlarlo

-creo que si el nunca cambia

-oigan ustedes dos yo estoy aquí

(Paso más de media hora hasta que llego el ultimo y para variar era Davis)

-valla hasta que llegas Davis, por ti no podíamos comenzar

-hola Kari por que se enojan si cuando me llamaste me dijiste que en dos horas

-no pongas palabras en mi boca

-no te enojes sabes que no me gusta que mi chica se enoje conmigo

-te he dicho que no me digas así

-¿porque no te puedo decir mi chica?

-bueno creo que eso sería porque tal vez su hermano sobreprotector te esté escuchando y te de tremenda golpiza para que no la llames así de nuevo

-era broma Tai

(Solo me dio risa ver la cara de temor de Davis mientras aparto a mi hermano creo que después de esto no me volverá a decir "mi chica" nunca más, justo en ese momento todos nos reunimos junto a izzy que comenzó a hablar)

-bueno primero gracias a todos por venir sin previo aviso, como ya se lo han dicho el digimundo podría volver a tener problemas, ayer por la noche gennai me mando un correo explicándome que extraños sucesos han estado pasando en el digimundo distintas partes se llenan de oscuridad y todo ser viviente es destruido por lo que quiere que vallamos a investigar todos ya que puede ser muy peligroso para que vallan solo los más niños

Matt: y ¿cuándo iríamos?

Izzy: Pues dijo que de ser posible hoy

Todos: hoy

Izzy: Si puesto que aún tenemos sábado y domingo, además solo es a investigar si no encontramos nada nos regresamos

(Todo se quedó en silencio digo tenía como un más de un año que no íbamos al digimundo ya todos habían hecho su vida y creo que no queríamos volver a meternos en esos problemas digo en mi caso ya tenía muchos con mi relación con mi hermano, pero como siempre mi hermano se levantó y comenzó a hablar)

-creo que izzy tiene razón, el digimundo nos necesita una vez más y no nos podemos negar digo sé que todos tenemos vidas agitadas pero por algo somos los niños elegidos aunque no podamos hacer la digievolucion ultra aún podemos pelear y tratar de salvar al digimundo ahora quien me apoya

(Esas palabras nos dio algo de confianza pero nadie se atrevía a hablar, mi hermano me miro a mi y lo entendí como parte de nuestro amor yo lo tenía que apoyar a él como él lo hacía siempre conmigo aunque no estuviera muy segura de lo que iba a decir)

Kari: yo te apoyo hermano

Davis: si Kari te apoya yo también digo no la puedo dejar sola

Matt: creo que no puedo dejar solo a mi amigo

(En ese instante todos comenzaron a aceptar izzy nos dio una hora para pedir permiso y dijo que se tenían que juntar con los portadores de un D3 para poder entrar al digimundo, pero que hay gennai les ayudaría configurando los digivice para que ya pudieran entrar cada quien por su cuenta solos nos despedimos de todos y volvimos a casa para prepararnos pero antes de abrir la puerta al digimundo mi hermano me hablo)

-gracias Kari

-¿por qué hermano?

-gracias por apoyarme sin ti creo que nadie hubiese aceptado el ir al digimundo

-la verdad no estaba muy segura pero tú siempre me has apoyado así que yo debía hacer lo mismo además sé que tú me vas a cuidar por eso te apoye

-no te preocupes Kari sabes que no dejare nada nos separe y que te cuidare como la primera vez que fuimos al digimundo

-lo se gracias a ti he encontrado mi valor y ya no seré una carga para ti

-nunca fuiste una carga siempre me gusto cuidarte y atenderte sin importar lo que los demás dijeran

-si no puedo olvidar que cuando me cansaba de caminar tú me cargabas o que si me daba hambre me dabas toda tu comida sin importarte que no comieras o me cumplías cualquier capricho además de esa ves que casi das tu vida por buscar mi medicina

-tu sabes que daría mi vida por ti Kari

(Un beso hermoso y largo siguió hasta que oímos que la puerta principal se abría lo que hizo que nos separáramos antes de que nos vieran)

-mama, papa que no llegaban hasta mañana

-si Tai pero el lugar donde estábamos sufrió una amenaza por una tormenta por lo que mejor decidimos regresar, pero por que están vestidos acaso van a algún lado

-si papa vamos al digimundo al parecer hay problemas y vamos a investigar

-ya saben que no me gusta que vayan a ese lugar….pero bueno no se los puedo negar además ya están grandecitos y sé que Tai no dejaras que nada le pase a tu hermana

-si papa me la confiaste hace 4 años y te la traje completa

-pues espero que sea lo mismo esta vez y cuando planean regresar

-no te preocupes si todo sale bien mañana en la mañana

-está bien ya váyanse antes de que me arrepienta

(Tras esas palabras Tai tomo mi mano y abrí a la puerta del digimundo a las coordenadas que izzy nos dio, al parecer fuimos los primeros en llegar ya que solo estaban los digimon, Tai rápidamente fue a abrazar a agumon y yo a gatomon ya que había pasado un año desde que los vimos)

-gatomon cuanto tiempo no sabes cómo te extrañe

-Kari te extrañe mucho, pero te has puesto muy linda ya debes de tener novio verdad

(Volteo a ver a mi hermano que rápido me hace señas de que responda que no entonces yo le hago caso y niego a su pregunta)

-no gatomon como crees

-Está bien pero cuando lo tengas me lo tienes que decir

-si no te preocupes lo hare

(Después de un rato llegaron los demás y nos preparamos para investigar pero antes tenía que preguntarle a mi hermano por qué no le pude decir a gatomon ya que sé que estaba segura de que ella no dirá nada a nadie)


	12. Cap 12 hogar dulce digimundo parte 2

Cap 12 hogar dulce digimundo parte 2: la luz de mi valor, el despertar del caballero del valor

(Diario de Taichí Yagami)

(al fin regresamos al digimundo un aire tan fresco muy diferente a la gran ciudad paso tanto tiempo desde que estuve aquí, al llegar logramos ver a los digimon y entre ellos mi mejor amigo agumon tanto tiempo sin verlo la verdad ya lo extrañaba mi amigo de mil y un aventuras que me enseño tanto, me enseñó a no temerle a nada y a siempre pelear por cumplir mis sueños creo que gracias a él tuve el coraje de declararle a Kari mis sentimientos así que si le debía mucho por lo que estaba muy contento de volver a verlo, todo iba de manera perfecta hasta que oí esa pregunta que le hizo gatomon a mi hermana esa pregunta hizo que me exaltara ya que estaban los digimon de los demás y si ellos se enteraban se lo podrían contar a los demás, Kari me voltea a ver y yo solo le hice señas de que dijera que no, entonces mi hermana lo negó con una cara de tristeza, no me gusta verla así pero por el momento no podemos decir nada tal vez cuando nos separemos para investigar hay podríamos contarles todo a nuestros amigos digimon, después de un rato llegaron los demás y hubo una reunión muy emotiva entre niños y digimon, tras el saludo izzy comenzó a hablar con los digimon de lo que gennai le había dicho, rápidamente Kari se me acerco con una cara como de molestia)

-hermano podemos hablar en privado

-si claro vamos

(Caminamos hasta una parte un poco alejada y durante todo el camino no cambio su cara de enojo)

-¿qué pasa tanto necesitas que te bese?

-no seas tonto Tai déjate de bromas y dime porque no le podemos decir a nuestros amigos digimon sobre nuestra relación si a ellos les tenemos toda la confianza del mundo o no

-hay Kari y dicen que el despistado soy yo

-te dije que no bromearas ahora responde

-amor si no deje que hablaras en ese momento no fue porque no confiara en ellos sino porque hay estaban los digimon de los demás

-yyyyy

-como que "y" amor date cuenta a lo mejor ellos no sepan que nuestra relación esta como dicen prohibida pero qué tal si patamon le dice a TK o v-mon a Davis hay si habrían problemas para nosotros

-entonces no les podemos decir sobre lo nuestro

-no te preocupes si podremos según lo que izzi me dijo nos vamos a separar para ir a investigar entonces cuando nos alejemos de los demás aprovechamos y les contamos en privado a gatomon y agumon sobre nuestra relación

(Cuando le conté sobre este plan una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro)

-ya sabía que eras muy inteligente hermano no sé porque dude de ti

-no lo sé, digo si aun después de todo lo que hemos pasado no confías en mi pues…..

(Me da un beso rápido pero efectivo para que le vuelva a sonreír tras esto regresamos a donde estaban los demás)

Matt: y ustedes donde estaban

Tai: pues nosotros….

Kari: yo le pedí a mi hermano que me acompañara ya que quería preguntarle algo sobre mi fiesta de cumpleaños que es la próxima semana

Tk: y que querías preguntarle

Tai: ella quería saber…..si….

Kari: le pregunte si podría invitar a gatomon a la fiesta

Tai: y yo le dije que no sabía que mejor le preguntara a izzy

Izzy: pues no se la verdad mejor esperemos a llegar a casa de gennai y ahí le podrás preguntar lo que pasa con la situación de los digimon y cuánto tiempo deben de permanecer en el digimundo

Kari: ya veo gracias

(Qué bueno que ella sea tan buena con las preguntas rápidas porque a mí no se me hubiera ocurrido inventar eso de la fiesta)

Izzi : entonces nos dividiremos en binas y revisamos la zona, si encuentran cualquier problema o amenaza no se precipiten a atacar regresen y díganos que paso para pelear juntos con eso les hablo a ustedes Tai y Davis

Tai: oye porque yo además no te debes de preocupar por mí voy a ir con Kari y ella es la única que me puede controlar

Kari: no le mientas hermano a ti nadie te puede controlar

Davis: tal vez Kari debería de venir conmigo para controlarme

(Solo observo a Davis con mi cara de molestia y el con cara de miedo cambio su decisión)

Davis: o mejor voy con ken para hacerle compañía

Tai: creo que sería lo mejor

(Me da risa ver como lo espanto es un buen amigo pero todos deberían de saber que de cuando de Kari se trata no tengo amigos ni conocidos y menos si bromean con quitármela, Tras esa conversación nos dirigimos a una zona boscosa y tras caminar por un buen rato llegamos junto a un lago muy cristalino de los que no se ven en el mundo real entonces miro a Kari y creo que las palabras sobraron)

Tai: creo que este es un buen lugar

Kari: si creo que si

Tai: entonces es hora

Kari: si lo es

Tai: agumon, gatomon se podrían detener un momento

Agumon: pasa algo Tai porque nos pediste que nos detuviéramos

(Sentí un poco de nervios ya que nunca había hablado con nadie de mi relación con mi hermana y contarlo no era muy fácil pero estaba seguro de que ellos nos entenderían y apoyarían)

Tai: si es que Kari y yo les queremos decir algo

Gatomon: que sucede Kari

Kari: gatomon recuerdas que hace rato me preguntas si tenía novio y te dije que no

Gatomon: si por que

Kari: es que te mentí si tengo novio

Gatomon: y ¿quién es? ¿Es acaso TK?

(No sé porque siempre piensan que si Kari tiene novio es ese niño rubio bueno tal vez sea porque yo nací como hermano de Kari si no estoy seguro que todo el mundo me pondría como pareja de Kari)

Kari: no, no es, es

Tai: soy yo

Gatomon: t….tu pero que no son hermanos, que no está prohibido

Tai: si lo está pero eso no nos importa nosotros nos amamos y con eso nos vasta

Agumon: lo siento Tai

Tai: ¿porque agumon?

Agumon: porque su amor sea prohibido pero sé que es muy fuerte, siempre lo he sabido

Gatomon: ya lo sabias ¿desde cuándo?

Agumon: como tal no lo sabía pero siempre note que había un amor más que fraternal entre ellos, digo comparando la relación de matt y TK con la de ellos pues era muy diferente

Gatmon: y desde cuando lo sentiste

Agumon: esto lo sentí desde que ellos eran pequeños cuando volví con Tai del digimundo me di cuenta de que Tai cambiaba completamente toda su atención se iba en ella y se olvidaba de todo lo demás, Kari por su parte quería estar todo el tiempo con Tai y hacia cualquier cosa para hacerlo y cuando estuvimos en el digimundo se notaba mucho el cambio tal vez tu no lo notaste porque te uniste después y no los conocías separados

Gatomon: a que te refieres

Agumon: bueno cuando Kari estaba Tai era alguien responsable que pensaba las cosas dos veces pero sin ella Tai era alguien que se aventaba a pelear sin importarle los demás y Kari sin Tai era muy indecisa y temerosa pero junto a Tai ella estaba llena de valor y confianza por eso siempre pensé que no había nadie mejor para Tai que Kari que es capaz de contener su lado salvaje para que no se haga daño a si mismo

Gatomon: creo que tienes razón siempre han sido diferentes cuando están separados son fuertes pero con algunos defectos pero juntos logran complementarse y además creo que para Kari no hay nadie mejor que Tai quien está dispuesto a morir con tal de que Kari no sufra y que haría hasta lo imposible por que no deje de sonreír

Kari: ¿entonces nos apoyan?

Gatomon y agumon: si totalmente

Tai: además le queremos pedir algo más

Gatomon y agumon: y eso seria

Tai: que no le digan a nadie mas

Gatomon y agumon: ¿por qué?

Tai: porque son los primeros a los que se lo contamos y por el momento no deseamos que nadie sepa

Gatomon y agumon: está bien

Kari: pero a nadie ni a sus amigos porque si se los dijimos fue porque les tenemos mucha confianza y queríamos que fueran los primeros

Gatomon: no se preocupen su secreto está a salvo con nosotros

(Ahora Kari y yo nos habíamos desahogado por fin alguien más sabia nuestro secreto nos la pasamos riendo mientras les contamos de cómo me le declare a Kari, pero en base a lo que gatomon le dijo a Kari tuve ganas de sacar algo de mi sistema que me estaba atormentando desde hacía mucho tiempo)

-Kari te puedo preguntar algo

-claro que si

-a ti alguna vez te gusto TK

-valla pensé que esa pregunta me la harías hace mucho tiempo y pensé mucho mi respuesta

-y cuál es tu respuesta

-hermano a mí nunca me gusto TK lo que yo siempre sentí por él es demasiado tierno para ser llamado amor es como un gran cariño como si fuese mi hermano creo que es amor fraternal, lo sé porque sentí eso por ti como hasta los 4 años

-gracias por aclararme eso

-pero dime tu alguna vez sentiste algo por alguien que no fuese yo

-claro que no Kari tu siempre has sido la única en mi corazón creo que por la única que sentí algo y eso un amor fraternal fue sora

-me da gusto saber que he sido la única en tu corazón

-mejor calla y bésame

(y entonces hay frente a los digimon en ese hermoso lago nos besamos era una imagen tan hermosa que mi hermana le pidió a gatomon que sacara una foto, era un momento tan agradable como los que solíamos pasar cuando éramos niños y hubiésemos seguido así de no ser por que escuchamos un grito lejano rápido fuimos a ver en ese lugar estaba matt y sora peleando, primero no vi a nuestro enemigo pero cuando lo logre visualizar no me lo podía creer)

-hermano es…es…

-Si Kari es Mugendramon

-es imposible el murió, WarGreymon lo mato yo lo vi

-pues eso no importa está aquí y tenemos que pelear

-pero en aquella ocasión apenas si lo pudo derrotar WarGreymon y ahora agumon solo puede evolucionar a greymon

-no importa Kari están peleando y no nos podemos quedar con los brazos cruzados viendo como sufren

-está bien pero no te separes de mi

-no te preocupes no lo hare, vamos agumon

(De un momento a otro agumon digievoluciona y el junto a gatomon van a pelear junto con los otros pronto llegan los demás y nos ponemos a pelear, pero aun así no es suficiente nadie puede contra el uno a uno todos caen, en ese momento un frio recorre mi cuerpo cuando Mugendramon se acerca a un caído greymon y se comienza a burlar)

-ya no eres tan fuerte verdad y eso que solo tengo la mitad de mi poder, solo eres una excusa de vida creo que es la hora de que mueras

(No puedo más no puedo dejar a mi amigo hay solo miro a Kari con su cara de preocupación le digo que me perdone y no dejo que me conteste porque corro a toda velocidad donde esta greymon y le lanzo una piedra a Mugendramon lo que hace que detenga su ataque y se concentre en mi)

-qué quieres pequeño insecto, acaso quieres morir

-no voy a permitir que le hagas nada

-enserio no me lo vas a permitir y ¿tú que puedes hacer?

-y… yo

-está bien te concederé tu deseo y morirás antes que tu amigo

(en ese momento me apunto con sus cañones, yo me preparaba para morir no podía creer que todas las promesas que le hice a mi amada no las podría cumplir, solo hoy el disparo y espere mi muerte, pero en ese momento un gran calor recorrió mi cuerpo era un gran poder casi como el que sentí cuando recibí la flecha de Kari y cuando abrí mis ojos un campo de energía se había generado y mi cuerpo estaba recubierto por una armadura parecida a la de WarGreymon que era muy cómoda al centro de esta estaba el signo del valor del que salía la energía del campo no lo podía creer pero no era momento de pensar en la armadura me dispuse a concentrar esa energía hacia greymon y mi digivice comenzó a brillar con esto greymon digievoluciono a metalgreymon)

- Mugendramon has hecho mucho daño y amenazaste a mi amigo no serás perdonado es tu hora de morir

-es imposible lograste liberar la armadura sagrada eso significa que la profecía

-adiós Mugendramon "giga explosión"

-noooooooooo

(Y así Mugendramon pereció y metal greymon regreso a ser agumon, pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo último que dijo "armadura sagrada", y la profecía que será y porque apenas apareció la armadura, hubiese seguido pensando de no ser porque hoy un grito de mi amor logre ver como un parasimon la ataco y la logro controlar justo cuando estaba por atacarlo para liberarla una figura maligna se apareció un viejo enemigo piemon cuantos malos recuerdos me trae, el problema es que ahora no teníamos el poder de llegar al nivel mega para pelear con el)

-valla veo que lograste derrotar a ese inútil de Mugendramon , bueno era muy débil entonces yo me ocupare de ustedes y esta vez no me detendrán

-bastardo deja a mi hermana libre

-cuida tus palabras maldito idiota o tu dulce hermana se muere, además que no ves que ella quiere estar aquí o no niñita

-si amo piemon

-ahora harás lo que yo te diga o si no ya sabes lo que pasara

(No lo podía creer por mi culpa Kari estaba en ese problema no debí de dejarla sola todo era mi culpa y aunque me doliera tenía que rendirme ante piemon)

-está bien que quieres

-esa no es forma de hablarme primero arrodíllate y háblame como se debe

(Aun en contra de todo contra lo que creo y lo que mi mente me decía me tuve que poner de rodillas ante piemon todo por mi Kari)

-que desea…..señor piemon

-asi me gusta ahora dime de donde sacaste esa armadura

-No lo sé solo apareció ante mi cuando cerré mis ojos

-ya veo creo que no lo sabes entonces no me sirves de nada además es un gran riesgo tenerte con vida creo que lo mejor será que mueras pero para que veas que no soy malo no será de mis manos….lo hará ella niña mátalo y si la detienes será ella la que muera ahora es tu elección prefieres ver como muere tu hermana o prefieres ser tú el que muera

(En ese justo instante piemon le dio una de sus dagas a Kari y ante la mirada atónita de todos me fue a atacar yo no podía hacer nada no la podía detener prefería morir yo a ella porque era mi hermana, era mi amada solo le podía gritar esperando que me escuche y con el poder de su interior logre liberarse de lo que la controla)

**Solo quería saludar y decirles que ahora intentare hacer mis capítulos un poco más largos que los primeros 10 además de decir que los nombres de los digimon los intentare poner en su versión original como hoy hice con piemon y Mugendramon eso es todo me despido no sin recordarles que espero sus comentarios como dudas y sugerencias nos leemos luego**


	13. Hogar dulce digimundo parte 3

Cap 13 Hogar dulce digimundo parte 3: el valor de mi luz la princesa de la luz

(Diario de Hikari Yagami)

(No lo puedo creer esa energía que cubre a mi hermano es tan cálida denota amor y esperanza pero de donde salió esa armadura bueno se ve muy apuesto con ella ahora todos lo pueden ver como yo siempre lo veo un apuesto príncipe que da su vida por lo que le importa, no sé de dónde sale todo ese poder pero se lo le dio a greymon y logro hacerlo digievolucionar así una vez más derroto a mugendramon pero siento que la oscuridad aún está aquí justo como cuando estuve en el mundo de las sombras…que no tu no ¿Cómo estás aquí? ¿Qué es eso que traes? Piemon me lanza un extraño digimon y yo solo puede gritar…..¿qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy? Estoy en una burbuja, puedo ver y oír lo que pasa pero no me puedo mover por favor detente tonta no le puedo hacer daño a mi hermano yo lo amo no me perdonaría si le hiciera algo pero no puedo hacer nada solo puedo llorar y gritar en mi interior por favor ayúdame hermano)

-ayuda

-Kari por favor tú no eres así

-ayuda

-Kari recuerda por favor

-ayuda

-Kari recuerda lo que me dijiste cuando te dije que "tú eres un princesa y yo solo una bestia"

(Esas palabras ahora lo recuerdo él no es una bestia él siempre ha estado hay para mi apoyándome alentándome dándome valor ahora me toca ayudarlo a mí, con su valor puedo vencerlo todo incluso una cárcel oscura concentra tu luz esa luz que despierta el valor de Tai)

-n…no eres….Una…bes...tia eres... Eres "un príncipe"

(Tras decir esas palabras una fuerte luz brillo y me libero de la burbuja oscura además de destruir al parasimon que me estaba controlando ahora a pelear dirijo esa luz hacia gatomon y mi digivice brilla a máxima intensidad esto hace que digievolucione a angewomon por fin tenía mucho que no la veía)

-maldito como te atreves a intentar que una niña trate de matar a su hermano eso es asqueroso

-mmmmmm veo que lograste digievolucionar pero acaso crees que tu sola me vas a derrotar si soy más fuerte que mugendramon

-claro que no yo no lo hare pero el si

(En ese momento angewomon señala a agumon y parece que nadie entiende a que se refiere en especial piemon)

-Aunque agumon digievolucione a metal greymon no va a ser suficiente para derrotarme

-tal vez metal greymon no lo logre pero que tal a WarGreymon

-no digas idioteces él no puede digievolucionar a tal nivel

-solo tal vez no pero con mi ayuda y la luz de Kari el lograra llegar a su nivel máximo

(En ese momento angewomon volteo a ver a mi hermano y él lo entendió)

-Tai lo harías una vez más, estarías dispuesto a recibir una flecha de luz

-ya lo hice una vez una segunda no me asusta además confió plenamente en ustedes

-está bien con la luz de Kari recibe esta "flecha de luz"

(Esto me recordó la primera vez sabía que con la luz y amor que le tengo a mi hermano podríamos acabar con piemon que no tenía todo su poder, la flecha rápido viajo y se impactó en el pecho de mi hermano logrando que su armadura volviera y rápido dirigió su poder hacia agumon que fue envuelto por una luz de valor logrando que llegara a su máxima digievolucion WarGreymon, era increíble lo mucho que mi hermano se parecía a su amigo con esa armadura no solo en el físico sino también en el valor que transmiten)

-piedmon no te perdonare por lo que le hiciste a mi hermana WarGreymon acaba con el

-ya veo con que tú también lograste liberar tu armadura entonces veo que la profecía se está cumpliendo no puede ser pero les digo ninguno de ustedes lograra vencer a mi señor ninguno

-WarGreymon ahora

-si Tai, muere maldito fuerza gaia

-los veré en el infierno

(Con ese ataque piemon desapareció y…un minuto dijo tú también ni cuenta me di de cuando apareció pero es muy hermosa es color perla y me queda muy bien, tras acabar la batalla tanto la armadura de mi hermano como la mía desaparecen en el aire, en ese momento solo quería ver a mi hermano pero antes de que logre decir algo mi hermano me abraza llorando y pues yo también me pongo a llorar)

-lo siento Kari

-¿porque?

-fue mi culpa nunca debí dejarte sola por mi culpa ese maldito te ataco y te puse en riesgo de morir

-no hermano (le dije mientras secaba sus lágrimas) tu hiciste lo que tenías que hacer y no solo salvaste a Greymon sino a todos los demás

(Cuando le dije esas palabras él me sonríe mientras seca mis lágrimas)

-pero gracias a ti derrotamos a piemon y la verdad te veías muy hermosa con esa cosa puesta

-hay hermano tú también te veías muy atractivo

(Si no fuera porque todos venían corriendo hacia nosotros nos hubiésemos besado hay mismo, cuando llegaron todos rápido comenzaron las preguntas sobre un tema que ambos desconocíamos)

Davis: ¿que fue esa armadura que apareció?

Tai: no se solo apareció

Matt: ¿y porque solo tú y tu hermana las tienen?

Tai: no se la verdad

Izzy: esperen recibí un correo de gennai nos espera en su casa para darnos información de lo que vimos

Davis: pues que esperamos vamos ya

(Caminamos durante dos horas hasta que llegamos a casa de gennai tenía como 4 años que no estaba en esta casa tan rara pero la verdad solo quería darle las gracias a mi hermano como a él le gustaba el me miro y me susurro "no te preocupes llegando a casa jugamos" me dio una sonrisa coqueta para que me calmara justo en ese momento apareció el viejo gennai)

-Buenos días niños elegidos los estaba esperando se lo que les paso y sé que tienen muchas preguntas pero primero comamos, les prepare un banquete

(Tuvimos un gran banquete y tras acabar fuimos a la sala donde nos comenzó a contar todo o bueno lo que sabía)

-muy bien niños cuáles son sus preguntas

Davis: ¿que fueron esas armaduras que vimos antes?

-son las armaduras sagradas que fueron creadas junto con los digivice

Matt: ¿y nos sirven para pelear?

-no solo son como un escudo de protección para que puedan estar en la batalla sin arriesgar tanto su vida ya que pueden soportar ataques muy poderosos además de ser el medio por el cual pueden canalizar su energía y liberarla hacia los digimon para que evoluciones sin necesidad de los emblemas que fueron destruidos

Izzy: ¿y porque apenas aparecieron?

-porque apocalymon las sello pero al ser destruido se liberaron pero como ya no las necesitaban por eso no las vieron, después las agujas de control no las dejaban salir hasta ahora que todas fueron destruidas y las necesitan una vez mas

Tai: ¿y porque mi hermana y yo fuimos los únicos que las logramos liberar?

-porque se hicieron merecedores al demostrar su atributo a su máxima potencia

Kari: se refiere al valor de mi hermano y mi luz

-si cuando tu hermano se paró frente a mugendramon aun sabiendo que iba a morir por su amigo demostró un valor inmenso y tú al liberar esa luz para lograr escapar de esa cárcel oscura donde te tenían para no hacerle daño a tu ser amado

Tk: ¿entonces hay 12 armaduras?

-exactamente cada uno tiene que liberar su atributo al máximo para lograr tener su armadura, pero cuidado porque si al tener su armadura demuestran lo contrario a su atributo cosas terribles pueden pasar

Sora: ¿lo contrario?

-si en tu caso sería un odio maligno

Ken: ¿y en caso de que suceda que puede pasar?

-pues muchas cosas desde que se seque el digivice hasta una evolución negativa

Todos: evolución negativa

-si una digievolución ya sea de un virus o vacuna buena se da por el amor y/o confianza de un digimon pero cuando digievoluciona con odio y rencor se da la evolución maligna

Tai: un minuto eso ya paso una vez cuando por mi idiotez greymon digievoluciono skullGreymon

Ken: si y aquella ocasión cuando yo obligue a greymon a digievolucionar y se convirtió en skullgreymon

-es ciertos esos son claros ejemplos de una evolución maligna

Joe: ¿sabe porque estaban piemon y Mugendramon? si ellos fueron destruidos hace mucho tiempo y ¿porque no tenían todo su poder?

-eso es debido a que fueron revividos pero cuando revives a alguien tienes que dar parte de tu energía por eso ellos no tenían todo su poder….pero debo de decir que el que los revivió tiene que tener un gran poder para revivir a dos Dark masters nivel mega

Izzy: ya veo entonces por eso los vimos, creo que lo mejor será que volvamos a nuestro mundo pero cualquier cosa nos llama y de inmediato vendremos

-espera izzy por favor los seis elegidos denme su digivice y esperen un poco afuera

(Entonces salimos de ahí paso cerca de una hora hasta que gennai regreso con los digivice de mi hermano y amigos)

-Están listos ahora todos pueden abrir la puerta al digimundo desde sus casas sin necesidad de un D3

Todos: gracias señor gennai

-los veré pronto niños elegidos

Kari: espere ¿los digimon pueden venir con nosotros al mundo real o se tienen que quedar?

-lo siento pero lo mejor será que estén aquí para cualquier cosa que pase

Kari: ya veo bueno gracias

-entonces creo que todo está aclarado a excepción de que no se quien causa todo esto

(Me desilusionaron mucho esas palabras pero lo entendí nos despedimos y recorrimos el camino de vuelta al llegar a la puerta por la que entramos nos despedimos de nuestros amigos digimon así regresamos al lugar a donde entramos al digimundo y cada uno volvió a su respectiva casa ya en mi casa se mi hiso raro no ver a nuestros padres digo llegamos antes de lo que habíamos dicho eran algo así como las 3 de la madrugada del domingo pero mis padres no estaban en su cuarto)

-¿hermano donde crees que estén?

-no lo sé tal vez salieron a una fiesta o al final decidieron regresar a su viaje

-tal vez, bueno creo que me iré a dormir ya que es muy noche

-te acompaño además me queda de camino a mi habitación

-está bien vamos

(Nos dimos un beso y me acompaño a mi puerta pero tuve un presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría si aviamos esa puerta)

-hermano espera

-te pasa algo

-no lo sé creo que algo malo pasara si abres esa puerta

-que tonterías dices no hay nada malo tras la puerta

(Que equivocado estaba mi hermano ya que al abrirla algo que me gustaría no haber visto paso, mis padres estaban sobre mi cama teniendo relaciones sexuales yo nunca había visto algo como eso parecían seres salvajes yo solo pude dar un grito de terror mientras mi hermano me tapo los ojos y cerró la puerta rápido me dirigí con él a la sala esperando a mis padres, unos minutos después fue mi padre el que vino a la sala y se le notaba pena ya que ni me veía a los ojos)

-he… Kari tu madre y yo…..solo estábamos

-ni te atrevas a mentir yo los vi y aunque no se mucho del tema sé muy bien que era lo que estaban haciendo ahora no puedo sacar esa imagen de mi cabeza

-bueno si pero debes de entender que lo que tu madre y yo estábamos haciendo es totalmente natural estábamos demostrando nuestro amor ya que nos queremos además estamos casados

-eso lo entiendo sé que se quieren y todo pero lo que no entiendo fue por qué en mi cuarto de todos los lugares de la casa porque en mi cuarto

-eso bueno fue solo una idea que se nos ocurrió

-idea ni quiero saber en qué otro lugar lo han hecho ya que no podría volver a ese lugar

-está bien Kari vete a dormir y….

-yo no voy a regresar a ese cuarto en mi vida no puedo entrar sin ver esa imagen

-entonces donde vamos a dormir ¿no te vamos a dar nuestro cuarto?

-ese tampoco lo quiero sé que hay ya lo han hecho también

-¿entonces dónde vas a dormir?

-pues en esta casa solo queda un lugar…..en la habitación de Tai

-pero la…..

-nada de la hormona parece que les afecta más a ustedes que a nosotros

-está bien puedes dormir hay claro si a tu hermano no le importa

-no por mi está bien ella puede dormir abajo y yo arriba

-¡Que dijiste!

-si ella en la litera de abajo y yo en la de arriba

-ahhh con que era eso está bien dormirán en el mismo cuarto pero con algunas reglas que se las diré mañana

-está bien hasta mañana

(Fuimos al cuarto de mi hermano y me dejo la litera de abajo el solo bajo las cosas de arriba y con tono de risa empezó a hablar)

-bueno creo que valió la pena que los vieras en ese acto

-¿porque?

-porque ahora estaremos más juntos que antes

-cállate tonto sabes que me gustaba mi cuarto, pero tienes razón creo que me gustas más tu además ahora por fin tengo la habitación del balcon

-bueno creo que lo lograste, casi un año pero lo lograste

-si yo lo planifique todo

-buenas noches amor mío

-buenas noches mi príncipe

(Creo que mi hermano tenía razón valió la pena esa imagen desagradable ya que ahora si estaríamos más tiempo juntos, ahora siento su presencia lo que me deja dormir en paz sin preocuparme del digimundo ni lo que vivimos el día de hoy)

…

**Quiero ocupar este espacio para responderle a los que me preguntan del libro….efectivamente el libro existe se llama "FLORES EN EL ATICO" de V.C. Andrews, es un libro que leí hace un tiempo y me gustó mucho así que se los recomiendo abajo les dejo el link del resumen en Wikipedia y si les gusta cómprenlo o descárguenlo en PDF siendo todo por el momento me despido y ya saben cualquier otra duda háganmela saber y con gusto se la respondo**

** wiki/Flores_en_el_%C3%A1tico**


	14. Un cumpleaños para recordar

Cap 14 Un cumpleaños para recordar

(Diario de Taichi Yagami)

(Quien lo diría mi pequeña hermana está por cumplir 13 años parece que fue ayer cuando la cargaba y jugábamos todo el día siempre tan pura e inocente, pero pronto se convertirá en una mujer, mi mujer que no compartiré con nadie, después de que mi Kari descubriese a mis padres en plena acción ellos tuvieron que darle una compensación por lo que decidieron organizarle una gran fiesta en un gran salón lo que emociono mucho a mi Kari, lo bueno de este incidente para mi es que ahora ella duerme conmigo aun con "las reglas" son solo tonterías de mi padre para evitar que cruzáramos una línea que ya tenía tiempo que cruzamos)

Cuando uno se bañe el otro tiene que estar en la sala hasta que el otro regrese cambiado

No podemos estar en ropa interior

No podemos ponerle seguro a la puerta

No podemos dormir en la misma cama

(Son algo tontas pero las seguimos para que no nos separen a excepción de la última a la que ya tenemos un sistema para cuando queremos dormimos juntos, a las 5:00 am me despierto y subo a mi litera aunque no puedo despertar y ver la linda cara de mi hermana, pero bueno creo que está despertando solo tengo que asomarme)

-Amor ya despertaste

-sí creo que hoy desperté muy tarde

-no importa es tu cumpleaños se te permite hacer lo que quieras

-enserio, lo que yo quiera

-lo que tú quieras

-se me permite que me vengas a besar

-creo que sí pero antes de que vengan nuestros padres (rápidamente bajo y un gran beso nos sirve para iniciar el día, que pinta para ser uno muy bueno)

-y ¿qué me vas a regalar?

-va a ser sorpresa además te voy a dar varios regalos

-enserio varios

-si pero necesito tu ayuda para el primero

-¿qué quieres que haga?

-en su momento lo sabrás ahora vamos a desayunar que nos han de estar esperando

-está bien espero que tu regalo valga la pena

-Creme lo valdrá

(Fuimos a desayunar y mi entras Kari planeaba todo con mis papas yo planeaba todo para mi regalo era algo muy arriesgado porque si salía mal se descubriría mi romance con mi hermana, lo malo era que no tenía con quien planearlo ni quien me ayudara creo que era lo malo de no contarlo de mi relación pero valía la pena por ver feliz a mi Kari, pero por el momento tenía que hablar algo con matt sobre uno de los regalos que le voy a dar a Kari)

-mama regreso pronto voy a ver a matt

-está bien hijo pero recuerda que nos iremos de la casa a las 5

-no te preocupes no me perdería esta fiesta por nada

(Con eso dicho Salí de mi casa y me dirigí a la casa de matt donde esperaba el ya tuviera todo listo, al llegar como de costumbre estaba solo)

- Tai que sorpresa pensé que te vería hasta la noche

-si pero vine para….ya sabes

-pensaste que lo olvidaría no

-bueno es que es muy importante

-claro que no lo olvide ya compuse la música y con la letra que creaste te puedo decir que esta canción va a ser fantástica

-eso espero ya que ella es muy importante para mí y se merece lo mejor

-cálmate Tai digo sé que tu hermana y la quieres mucho pero enserio a veces actúas como si se tratase de tu novia

-no digas idioteces y asegúrate de tener todo listo

-no te preocupes todo estará listo para esta noche

-muy bien espero que no me decepciones

-sabes que no lo hare

-entonces creo que me paso a retirar y te veo en la noche

-claro nos vemos

(Tras eso Salí de casa de matt y fui al siguiente punto, una gasolineria cercana al salón donde sería la fiesta de Kari donde oculte unas cosas que me serian útiles con eso echo volví a mi casa ya tenía listo todo espero que nada me salga mal, pasaron las horas y fuimos al salón deje que corrieran las horas y cerca de las 8 de la noche comencé con mi plan)

-mama olvide el regalo de Kari en la casa

-cómo pudiste olvidarlo y ahora que planeas hacer

-mmmm ya se cúbreme voy a ir a la casa por el

-pero está muy lejos de aquí

-no importa correré lo que sea necesario y volveré en unas dos horas

-está bien pero apúrate, ante de que tu padre lo note

(Me salió justo como lo planee rápido voy a la gasolinera y hago mi cambio completo demasiado gel para aplastar mi cabello y un sombreo negro luego unos pupilentes azules para perder el color de mis ojos, un traje negro y zapatos bien voleados con un muchos calcetines para verme más alto ahora si parezco otro si mi plan sale bien podre bailar y besar a mi amada frente de todos nuestros conocidos sin ser reconocido al llegar a la fiesta le mando un mensaje a Kari para que salga y le cuente el plan al poco rato la veo Salir)

-Tai, hermano donde estas

-Kari aquí estoy

-donde te habías metido me habías preocupado y además que te hiciste no pareces tu

-te acuerdas que te dije que necesitaba tu ayuda para el primer regalo

-si

-pues esto es lo que va a pasar vas a ir y vas a anunciar que vas a bailar con tu amado en ese momento yo voy a entrar tendremos un baile con nuestra canción especial y nos terminamos besando frente a todos

- y como te iras sin que te sigan

-no te preocupes ya le pague a alguien para que apague la luz y en ese momento desaparezco ¿Qué te parece?

-la verdad es muy arriesgado que tal si alguien te descubre

-pues en ese momento tendremos que confesar todo

-está bien nos la jugaremos espera mi llamado para ese baile especial

(pasaron unos pocos minutos y oigo la voz de mi hermana anunciando a su amado todos se quedan sorprendidos yo aparezco y suena nuestra canción (Butterfly) me pongo a bailar con ella frente a los ojos de nuestros padres y amigos, mi plan la verdad funciono porque nadie me reconoció ahora el gran final un beso frente a todos un beso que hace a TK y Davis se retuerzan de los celos y a mi padre enojarse por tal acto de parte de un extraño, cuando termina el beso las luces se apagan en ese momento salgo por la puerta de atrás y voy al baño donde estaba mi ropa me tomo mi tiempo para que nadie se percate revuelvo mi pelo y me quito los pupilentes además de mis clásicos zapatos, regreso a la fiesta donde me le acerco a mi madre)

-mama ya volví ¿Qué me perdí?

-pues tu hermana trajo a su novio secreto, bailaron y se besaron como en las películas fue muy romántico pero tu padre está muy molesto

-me gustaría haberlo visto para saber que quería ese idiota con mi hermanita

-hay Tai ya te pareces a tu padre…pero bueno conseguiste lo que buscabas

-si tuve que ir hasta la casa pero lo conseguí

-pero bueno cuál es ese regalo tan importante por el que fuiste

-es este

-Solo son hojas

-no mama es un poema o algo parecido

-un poema está bien ve a leerlo

(Rápido subo a la plataforma y me pongo a hablar)

Bueno todos su atención por favor voy a leerles un poema no se mucho de poemas y no creo que rime ni que sea un poema pero es de mi corazón para mi hermana se titula "recuerdos de un niño"

_-recuerdos de un niño_

_¿Qué puede recordar un niño ahora que su hermana está creciendo?_

_Recuerdo los muchos juegos de nuestra infancia_

_Recuerdo el verte cada mañana al despertar y en la noche antes de dormir_

_Recuerdo cuando llorabas y enseguida hacia cualquier cosa para que volvieras a sonreír_

_Recuerdo cuando tenías una pesadilla y me hacías bajar de mi cama para acurrucarme contigo_

_Recuerdo que solo a mí me contabas todos tus sueños y temores_

_¿Qué puede recordar un niño ahora que su hermana ya no es una niña?_

_Recuerdo tu primer día de escuela en lo mucho que reías y disfrutabas_

_Recuerdo como me apoyabas en cada partido y si perdía llorabas más que yo_

_Recuerdo cada risa y cada lágrima que derramaste por mí_

_Recuerdo lo culpable que me sentí el día de tu accidente por mi culpa casi mueres y la verdad no lo podía resistir, no sabría lo que hubiese echo _

_Recuerdo a los muchos que tuve que golpear por hacerte sentir mal y como tú me pedias que no les hiciese daño_

_¿Qué puede recordar un niño hoy que tú ya no lo necesitas para todo?_

_Recuerdo las veces en el digimundo que te cumplía cualquier capricho solo por poner tu cara que me hacía sentir culpable_

_Recuerdo que tú hacías que me calmara y pensara las cosas solo con decir mi nombre_

_Recuerdo que siempre me buscabas para reconfortarte_

_Recuerdo que con tu luz me sentí capaz de salvar al mundo y de curar cualquier cosa que te pasara_

_Recuerdo como llore de orgullo cuando tú salvaste el mundo sin mi ayuda_

_Pero ¿que no necesita recordar un niño?_

_No necesito recordar que pase lo que pase estarás conmigo_

_No necesito recordar que llorare tus fracaso pero estaré hay para reconfortarte_

_No necesito recordar que mientras estés conmigo poder superar cualquier reto_

_No necesito recordar que tú eres la razón de que trate de ser el mejor día con día_

_Y no necesito recordar que te amo hermanita porque eso tú ya lo sabes_

Gracias

(Tras decir esas palabras todos se levantaron a aplaudir creo que nadie se esperaba algo como un poema de mi parte por su parte mi amada Kari corrió a donde estaba y me abrazo llorando estoy seguro de que si no estuvieran todo me hubiera besado solo me susurro)

-Ya lo sé, sé que me amas y también sabes que yo te amo con todo mi corazón

-Lo sé y algunos días todos lo sabrán

(Terminamos el abrazo y limpie sus lágrimas, ella se fue a abrir sus regalos yo iba a preparar todo para mi último regalo pero Davis me intercepto y me sito fuera del edificio dijo que teníamos algo de qué hablar)

-¿qué pasa Davis que es eso tan urgente de lo que me querías hablar?

-de echo es algo de lo que tú me tienes que contar

-de que estas hablando Davis

-¿porque no me contaste lo de Kari y tú?

(No podía ser cierto acaso me había descubierto el, digo me lo esperaría de cualquiera menos de el pero lo mejor será negar todo)

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?

-Tai no seas tonto aunque los demás no te reconocieron yo si lo hice, cuando llegaste disfrazado y luego en tu poema casi te le declarabas o en todo caso confirmabas tu amor por ella

-n…no es lo que crees

-vas a seguir negándote pero no te preocupes no diré nada además me hace feliz que tú y Kari estén juntos porque si es cierto lo de tu poema tú la quieres mucho creo que aún mas de lo que TK y yo podríamos algún día amarla

-gracias Davis la verdad no hemos querido decírselo a nadie tu eres el primer humano en saberlo

-humano

-si por que gatmon y agumon lo saben

-¿y le dirás a Kari que lo se?

-si se lo diré, pero mañana quiero que disfrute de su fiesta

-está bien regresemos a la fiesta

(No lo puedo creer quien diría que se sabría tan rápido y que Davis sería el primero parece tan despistado bueno dicen lo mismo de mi lo mejor será decirle a Kari pero eso será mañana ahora disfrutare de la fiesta y mi último regalo, le doy la señal a matt y subimos a la plataforma)

Matt: muy bien todos es hora de música y que tal esta nueva canción escrita por mi amigo Tai….se titula Brave Hart y quiero invitar a mi amigo que suba a cantarla

(me posicione junto a matt he hiso sonar su guitarra y comencé a cantar aquella canción que relataba todos mis sentimientos por Kari llamada "Brave Hart" ya que es en lo que Kari convertía mi corazón … tras finalizar la canción todos nos aplaudieron y yo regrese con mi Kari para pasar el resto de la fiesta, así paso el resto de la fiesta con risas y emoción ya en la noche regresamos a casa donde teníamos que hablar)

-y te gustaron mis regalos

-fue lo mejor que nunca me habías dado ese poema me hiso llorar y ese baile me emociono lo bueno que nadie nos descubrió, pero debo de preguntar sobre esa canción

-eso en esa canción describía todo lo que representas para mí, lo que sentía y lo que haría por ti

-algo así pensé, pero fue una buena fiesta y al final nadie se enteró de lo nuestro

-ah sobre eso

-no me digas que…..

-bueno es que alguien se dio cuenta, pero me prometió no decir nada

-está bien confiare en ti

-¿pero a que no adivinas quien lo descubrió?

-debió ser alguien muy inteligente fue izzy

-no

-Joe

-no

-ken

-no

- TK

-no

-entonces

-Davis

-que buen chiste Davis se dio cuenta y nadie mas

-no es un chiste él lo descubrió

-¿y cómo?

-no sé, pero para que veas que los que parecemos más tontos somos muy inteligentes

-bueno creo que tienes razón además ahora tenemos a alguien que nos ayude si lo necesitamos

-tienes razón en eso bueno amor, pero ya es hora de dormir que duermas bien (iba subiendo las pequeñas escaleras de la litera cuando me hablo)

-espera hermano

-¿sucede algo?

-duérmete conmigo como regalo

-claro que si amor solo pongo la alarma y nos dormimos juntos

(Nos acostamos y nos preparamos para dormir)

-hermano te amo, gracias por darme un día tan grandioso como el de hoy

-yo también te amo Kari y te prometo tratar que todos los días sean igual de grandiosos

(Tras esa palabra nos besamos y se quedó dormida en mis brazos espero pasar cada cumpleaños con ella de la misma forma, sin preocuparnos por el digimundo o de los que dicen que nuestro amor es malo solo preocuparnos por cómo hacer feliz al otro algún día eso espero)

…**..**

**Hola lectores solo quería decirles que acabo de actualizar los capítulos 1, 2 y 3 si quieren leerlos durante la semana espero actualizar los capítulos 4, 5 y 6…. el poema lo escribí yo pero no se mucho de poesía por eso no sé si se le pueda llamar poema pero lo importante es intentarlo…. así que como siempre cualquier duda o comentario háganmelo saber**


	15. Un minuto para arrancarme la vida

Cap 15 un minuto para arrancarme la vida

(Diario de Hikari Yagami)

-cuál es su emergencia

**-m…mi hermano acaba de ser atropellado**

-no se preocupe mandaremos una ambulancia en este momento

(No… porque paso esto, no podría resistir si algo le pasara yo, yo….. no por favor dios que nada le pase a mi hermano y pensar que todo fue mi culpa)

…..horas antes…..

(Han pasado más de 4 meses desde aquella hermosa noche en que mi hermano se me declaro y comenzamos nuestra relación, las clases están por tener una pausa y tendré todas las vacaciones navideñas para estar con él, solo un unos días más de clases, exámenes y a descansar, pero soy yo o porque siento una cálida mirada observándome y al darme vuelta lo vi parado viéndome con una gran sonrisa en su rostro)

-¿hermano hace cuanto que me ves?

-hace poco, pero veo que piensas en las vacaciones navideñas

-¿y cómo sabes eso?

-Kari hasta la pregunta ofende, yo sé todo lo que pasa por tu hermosa cabecita

-¿es enserio?

-claro que si además me ayuda que a veces no lo piensas sino que lo dices

-hay hermano y yo que me lo estaba creyendo

-pero que te parece si vamos a dar un paseo el día está muy bonito como para desperdiciarlo aquí adentro

-me parece bien pero…no olvides que tenemos que comprar el regalo de nuestros papas para su aniversario

-no te preocupes ya llevo dinero y haber que encontramos

(Que hermoso día para dar un paseo el sol brillando el cielo despejado y poca gente fuimos de un lugar a otro y el parque es totalmente hermoso niños jugando y riendo me encanta todo esto, mi hermano me compro un helado no podría ser más perfecto este día y nos fuimos a una banca donde nos pusimos a hablar)

-Kari te gusta el paseo

-si hermano me gustaría que todos los días fuesen igual

-no te preocupes pero recuerda aunque no todos los días sean igual de buenos siempre te amare no hay nada que no sacrificaría por ti

-hay hermano no sabes cuantas ganas me dan de decirles a todos sobre lo nuestro pero….. también me da miedo

-¿qué te da miedo?

-lo que dirán nuestros padres que haríamos si nos corren o nos intentan separar no has pensado en eso

-si lo he pensado, he pensado de que tal vez podría aceptar una de las becas de futbol y nos iríamos a vivir lejos, pero es solo una idea creo que es tonta

-no hermano me alegra que pienses sobre el futuro además aún no hay que preocuparnos por este tema

-lo sé pero aunque no sea una opción de escape tal vez algún día pueda jugar futbol

-siempre te he querido preguntar ¿porque nunca aceptaste un beca si sé que te llegaron muchas?

-como que porque pues por ti

-pero si me dijiste que te dolía estar conmigo sin decirme que me amabas apoco nunca pensaste en aceptar una para huir de ese sentimiento

-si lo pensé…pero no te podía dejar sola por eso decidí que no te dejaría a menos de que tu algún día tuvieses novio….en ese instante en que llegaras con él estaba seguro que mi corazón se destruiría y me tendría que ir antes de que cometiera alguna idiotez

-qué clase de idiotez

-pues ya sabes gritarte, castigarte, golpearlo a él por robarme lo más preciado en mi vida

-enserio harías todo eso

-si por eso decidí que me iría antes de que eso pasara

-entonces lo bueno fue que en mi corazón nunca hubo otro

-si…..y dime tu que hubieses echo si ya sabes yo….con otra

-yo….creo que me hubiese deprimido hasta el punto de mi muerte y no los tal vez te dejaría una carta explicándote por qué morí

-si tu murieses creo que no me quedarían fuerzas de seguir viviendo, por eso siempre luchares porque tu estés bien

-lo se siempre me has cuidado más que nada

-si como tú te la pasas preocupándote más por los demás que por ti lo justo es que alguien se preocupara por ti y bueno como te amo con todo mi corazón por eso el indicado era yo

-si me preocupo por todos pero principalmente por ti y desde hace unos meses por lo nuestro y por nada mas

(No nos podemos besar pero las ganas están presente después de un rato decidimos seguir caminando pero al cruzar a calle me doy cuenta de que mi silbato nuevo se calló y un reflejo de luz me indica que está a media calle tengo que ir por el antes de que lo pise un carro sin darle tiempo a mi hermano salgo corriendo a recogerlo)

-Kari cuidado

-no te preocupes todo va a estar bien

**¡Cuidado Kari!**

(Solo oigo un pitido y veo mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos, lo siguiente que siento es un empujón y oigo un golpe seco, al abrir mis ojos veo a mi hermano tirado a media calle en un charco de sangre no sé qué hacer.. …..Solo puedo llamar a emergencias)

-¿cuál es su emergencia?

-m…mi hermano fue atropellado

-no se preocupe mandaremos una ambulancia en este momento

(No…..porque paso esto, no podría resistir si algo le pasaba yo, yo….. no por favor dios que nada le pase a mi hermano y pensar que todo fue mi culpa…..rápido llego la ambulancia y me las arregle para que me dejaran subir con él, hay solo veía como atendían a mi hermano yo solo podía llorar no quería que nada le pasara, lo llevaron a una sala y yo tuve que esperar afuera un rato después llegaron mis padres y mi madre me pego tan fuerte que no lo podía creer eso fue lo que una vez sintió mi hermano)

-Hikari que hacías a media calle que querías morir ahora ve lo que provocaste tu hermano está en operación

-mama yo…..

-lo siento no fue tu culpa además tu hermano no necesita peleas en este momento, todo estará bien

(me lo merecía todo por mi culpa por no fijarme, por hacerle más caso a algo material y no pensar en las consecuencias que mi acto podía tener….. en este momento solo quería que alguien me reconfortara pero no estaba mi hermano, no sé qué haría si algo le pasara, unas horas después aparece el doctor)

-familiares del joven Yagami

-si somos nosotros (responde mi padre) como esta mi hijo

-no se preocupe está bien ya está estable sufrió unas pocas fracturas y una contusión pero estará bien además necesito que firme unos papeles

-Si está bien vamos

(Gracias a dios mi hermano estaría bien solo quiero verlo y pedirle perdón, un momento después regresa mi padre y mi madre rápido habla con el)

-¿qué paso está todo bien?

-si solo sufrió pequeñas fracturas en sus costillas y brazo

-eso no es todo te conozco bien, que más le paso a mi hijo

-…veras sufrió una Rotura del ligamento cruzado anterior de la rodilla y….

-¿no va a volver a caminar?

-no, no es eso si no que

-dilo ya

-no va a volver a jugar futbol en su vida ya que si lo hiciese podría resentirse y perder el movimiento de la pierna

-bueno pudo haber sido peor lo importante es que va a estar bien

(Esas palabras de mi madre ellos no lo comprendían el futbol era muy importante para mi hermano esos planes de aceptar la beca se habían perdido sus planes de jugar lo que más le gusta y por mi culpa lo había perdido me sentía tan culpable, poco después mis padres comenzaron a hablar)

-¿Y cuándo lo podremos ver?

-Mañana por la mañana

-pero alguien se debe de quedar con el

-yo me ofrezco (la verdad no me importaba nada de lo que ellos pensaran yo solo quería estar con mi hermano)

-no Kari tú te iras con tu madre a casa yo me quedare con él por si algo se ofrece

-pero

-no te preocupes hija lo veras mañana

(llegamos a casa y fui a mi cuarto se ve tan vacío sin mi hermano se nota tan oscuro y solo no puedo hacer más que subir a su cama y llorar, la verdad no puedo dormir tengo leves caídas de sueño pero cada vez que empiezo a dormir esa escena de mi hermano siendo atropellado me despierta, por fin llega la mañana y yo apuro a mi madre para irnos, al llegar al hospital mi madre es la primera en ir al cuarto donde se encontraba mi hermano, mientras yo espero con mi padre)

-¿Cómo está el papa?

-está bien se siente lastimado pero está bien

-lo siento fue mi culpa

-no hija no fue tu culpa, él siempre te ha cuidado y una vez más demostró que siempre te va a salvar sin importarle el sacrificar su vida

-papa

(Solo se me escurrían las lágrimas mientras mi papa me abrazaba no era lo mismo que con mi hermano pero si me reconfortaba, un rato después llego mi mama me dijo que mi hermano me quería ver yo rápido me dirigí a su habitación, pero antes de entrar me entro un miedo a que mi hermano me culpara y me odiara pero me logre armar del valor que siempre demostró para entrar, era un cuarto muy chico donde solo estaba mi hermano tenía una pequeña tele además de una mesita donde estaba su medicina y un vaso de agua además de un pequeño sillón, él estaba con la pierna vendada al igual que su cabeza y un brazo enyesado )

-pu..Puedo pasar

-Kari (sus ojos se iluminaron y se trató de mover pero no pudo)

-no te muevas solo quiero saber si estás bien

-ahora que entraste tu estoy mejor que nunca, pero ven siéntate dime tu estas bien, estas herida, te paso algo

(No pude contenerme así que lo bese y me puse a llorar a su lado, el con su única mano libre levanto mi cabeza y seco mis lágrimas)

-no llores te he dicho que no me gusta que llores por mí causa

-pero yo…. Lo siento por mi culpa estas en este estado y… (no sabía si le habían dicho lo del futbol preferí no decirle nada)

-no es tu culpa fue mi culpa por dejarte correr me descuide y por poco te pierdo eso hubiese sido peor que lo que me paso

-hermano yo….

-no digas más te dije que sacrificaría todo en mi vida por ti ya que nada es más importante que tu

(Por sus palabras creo que ya le habían dicho la mala noticia sobre el futbol)

-hermano ya te dijeron

-si te refieres al futbol si ya me dijeron y no te preocupes aunque me duele no volver a jugar pero me siento bien de que nada te haya pasado…además ahora podre pasar más tiempo contigo

-hermano (lo volví a besar pues mi príncipe me salvo una vez más aun arriesgando todo lo importante en la vida, toda la semana tuvo que quedarse ahí, yo lo visitaba diario y no solo yo además nuestros amigos y familiares No podía pensar bien en la escuela por la preocupación además de que las tipas que me veían con mi hermano por fin se enteraron de la verdad y cada vez que me veían me miraban con vergüenza por pensar en que era la novia de mi hermano aunque tenían razón, al final de la semana dejaron a mi hermano volver a casa y mi padre lo traía en una silla de ruedas)

- Quien diría que el fuerte Taichí Yagami estaría en esta situación (dijo matt con tono de burla yo solo lo mire con enojo además de recibir un codazo por parte de sora)

-bueno matt creo que todo por los hermanos

-y lo bueno que yo tengo al mejor hermano del mundo

-búsquense un cuarto (fue la respuesta que dio matt mientras todo se reían)

(Mi hermano aun en esas condiciones tuvo que ir a la escuela por sus exámenes pero estaba bien nuestro padre nos llevaba aunque fuera muy temprano en su silla de ruedas, matt estaba con él en clases, yo lo visitaba en el receso y ya en la salida Davis, matt y sora nos acompañaban pero en el apartamento yo me pasaba todo el día cuidándolo, así paso el resto del mes de clases mi hermano tuvo una recuperación rápida ya que al mes podía caminar un poco con muletas, nuestro quinto aniversario lo pasamos en casa ya que él no podía salir y nuestros padres fueron a ver a nuestros abuelos ya que pronto seria navidad yo por mi parte cuidaba a mi hermano)

-Hermano despierta te traigo tu medicina

-no quiero sabe feo

-lo sé pero tienes que tomarla

-no

-por favor por mi

-no hagas eso sabes que por ti haría todo…digo solo mírame…esta pierna es reflejo de eso

-hay hermano eso ya lo sé por eso te cuido tanto

-no deberías de molestarte además creo que ya me puedo mover

-no te atrevas….ni a intentar pararte

-¿pero porque?

-voy a hacer lo mismo que tu cuando me cuidabas cuando me ponía enferma, digo apoco dejabas que me parara y anduviese corriendo

-no creo que no

-entonces déjame atenderte

-está bien mi sexi enfermera

(Le di su medicina y tras tomársela me recosté junto a él y solo puedo observarlo mientras le agradezco a Dios que a mi hermano no le haya pasado nada además de que me brindara la oportunidad de que mi amor fuese correspondido y que aunque nadie lo supiese él y yo fuésemos tan felices por un amor que nació desde hace mucho)

-¿qué piensas amor?

-nada en nuestro amor y como nos tomó tanto declarárnoslo

-si de echo mucha veces estuve a punto de decírtelo pero por una u otra causa no podía o alguien me interrumpía

-creo que se cuándo fue la primera vez que estuviste a punto de decírmelo

-enserio lo sabias

-bueno no lo sabía pero esa fue la primera vez que sentí que me amabas más que como un hermano

-si ese día después de que regresaste del mar de las sombras

-ese día en que sentí que no podía darme por vencida y que tal vez existía la posibilidad de que tú y yo tuviéramos algo más que una relación de hermanos

**/Flashback/**

-Kari está segura de esto, deberías ir a tu casa a descansar

-no…me dijiste que todos se preocuparon por mí por eso creo que primero debemos ir a la sala de cómputo para decirles que ya estoy bien

-está bien vamos

…

TK: oye Kari antes de que entremos hay algo que te quiero decir

KARI: dime

TK: después de hoy me di cuenta de que….

?:ME INPORTA UN CARAJO COMO LO HAGAS SOLO ABRE ESA MALDITA PUERTA PARA QUE PUEDA IR A RESCATARLA ENTENDISTE

KARI: no lo puedo creer ese es mi…..

Tk: no te vayas espérame

….

Izzy: cálmate Tai ya te dije que así no vas a lograr nada

Tai: y yo ya te dije que no puedo estar aquí mientras a ella le puede estar pasando cualquier cosa

Kari: hermano

Tai: Kari…gracias a dios estas bien

Kari: ¿porque lloras?

Tai: como que porque…me preocupe mucho por ti

Kari: pero ahora ya estoy aquí

Tai: y nunca más te dejare ir…te lo juro

Kari: creo que lo mejor será volver a casa

Tai: si vamos

TK: ¿Kari quieres que te acompañe?

Kari: no gracias TK….mi hermano me va a cuidar pero gracias por lo de hoy siempre serás mi mejor amigo

TK: creo que eso es lo que temo

Kari:¿ dijiste algo?

TK: no nada nos vemos el lunes

…..

Kari: parece que no están en casa

Tai: creo que no

Kari: que te pasa has estado muy raro

Tai: es solo que….me preocupaste mucho hoy

Kari: pero ya estoy bien

Tai: si pero…si algo te llegase a pasar creo que no podría vivir con eso

Kari: que dices…..no te entiendo

Tai: te digo que eres lo más importante en mi vida y si algo te pasa mi vida se acabaría

Kari: yo lo siento…no quería preocuparte

Tai: no llores sabes que no me gusta ver tu linda carita con lagrimas

Kari: dime, enserio soy lo más importante en tu vida

Tai: claro que si siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás

Kari: ¿ y eso porque?

Tai: no te das cuenta es porque yo te…..

Mr. Yagami: ya volvimos

Tai: si estamos en el balcón

Kari: tenías algo que decirme

Tai: a…..no…nada vamos con ellos

Kari: si creo que será lo mejor

**/Fin Flashback/**

-Creo que si mis padres no hubiesen llegado en ese momento te hubiese dicho que te amaba

-pero bueno lo importante es que ahora somos felices y ya nada nos va a separar

-lo se

-bien es hora de hacer el desayuno

-no te vallas

-no me voy solo te preparare hago de desayunar pero luego volveré

-está bien siempre que sepa que volverás todo estará bien

(Me fui a preparar algo de desayunar justo como el hacía cada vez que me enfermaba una de sus clásicas recetas que me enseño en el digimundo)

-Amor te traje el desayuno

-gracias pero no tenías que molestarte

-no es molestia, pero no sé cómo me quedo ya que por lo general tu eres el que cocina

-si tú lo hiciste debió de quedar perfecto

-eso espero

…..

-y que tal para la primera vez que te cocino

-te quedo delicioso…..todo lo que tú haces te queda perfecto

Qué bueno ahora ya puedo cocinar para cuando nos casemos (al decir eso casi escupe su agua)

-¡casarnos!

-Sí que no te parece la idea

-no..es solo que

-que no te vas a casar conmigo (solo vi cómo se puso rojo y no me podía contestar)

-Kari no estamos muy jóvenes para pensar en eso

-pero no lo suficiente para que en nuestro primer mes ya querías hacerme tuya

-yo ahhhh yo…

-¿tú que Taichi?

-no te preocupes Kari cuando pasemos todos los problemas que esta vida nos tiene y seamos grandes te prometo casarnos y comprarte un casa

-está bien ahora duerme (Eso lo dijo con tanta decisión que decidí no seguirlo molestando sabía que era bueno y que algún día seriamos felices para siempre aunque tenía razón estábamos muy jóvenes para pensar en bodas y casas digo yo solo tenía 13 y el 15 además de que estaba segura de que no era legal que nos casáramos ni siquiera sé si es legal nuestro tipo de amor pero…bueno eso no me importa sé que encontraremos la forma de ser felices)

-oye además feliz aniversario y lamento haberlo arruinado

-no lo arruinaste mientras lo pueda pasar contigo estaré feliz aunque no vallamos a ningún lado

- siempre tan romántico

-qué te parece si tomamos la siesta juntos, digo me estas cuidando no

-está bien pero solo un rato porque debo hacer la comida

(Me dormí con él y así pasamos todas las vacaciones yo cuidándolo justo como el hacía cuando era muy pequeña y me gustaba sentir que ahora no solo él podía cuidar de mi si no yo también)


End file.
